miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nikusia212/To nie może tak się skończyć.
Nadszedł Czas na Nowej Serie, bedzie się kontynuacja poprzedniej, czyli Jestesmy dla Siebie stworzeni. * Zapraszam: * PROLOG Mistrz Fu - Mistrzu, Zle Moce SA Coraz Bliżej, Chyba nadszedł Czas ... - Powiedziało kwami żółwia. - Masz rację Weji. Pora uaktywnić Miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Już mam nawet idealnych kandydatów. - Naprawde? Kogo? - Plagg trafi zrobić niejakiego Adriena. Aby uczciwy chłopak, Wiele razy widziałem Jak bezinteresownie pomagał. - Tikki? - Myślałem, nad Pewna dziewczyną o imieniu Marinette, córce właścicieli piekarni Tom & Sabine ... - To niemożliwe Mistrzu Fu. - Przerwał mi zasmucony Weji. - Dwa dni temu zginęła. Spadła z najwyższego pietra wieży Eiffla. - Widziałem współczucie w JEGO oczach. - Ironia losu; Nie pozwoliła popełnić samobójstwa koleżance, A pozniej została przez Nia wyphnięta ... - Życie za Życie. - Szepnąłem. - To Jeszcze bardziej utwierdza w przekonaniu Mnie, ZE bedzie ona idealna w Tej Roli. - Ale Jak? Przecież ona ... - Pozniej ci wytłumaczę, A Teraz Pytanie, KIEDY JEST pogrzeb? - Pojutrze. -Mamy Mało Czasu, musimy Wszystko przygotować. Weji pokaz skorupę! Rozdział 1 Widze Twoja Twarz, Gdzie Nie powinno Być niczego. Adrien Siedzę Przy biórku, TEPO spoglądając w Białej Pusta ścianę wag JEJ Pokoju. Alya tez wień żart. PAŃSTWO Cheng poprosili nas o pomoc w posprzątaniu JEJ Rzeczy. NIE, NIE posprzątaniu, w chowaniu. Niewielka różnica w słowach, o znaczenie tak Różne. Zbieram JEJ ZDJĘCIA, z przyjaciółmi, rodzicami, ZE MNA ja mysle ... Co poszło nie nie tak? Czemu akurat ona? Straciłem Tych co kocham, mame, Marinette ... Puste Kartki przypominają mi o przemowie, ktora muszę napisać na JEJ pogrzeb. Wciąż nie nie moge wydusić Słowa. Czemu? To Jest TAKIE Trudne, zapomnieć ... Pamiętać JEJ Jeszcze gorzej. Każdą noc, każde Spojrzenie w Gwiazdy, księżyc przypomina o Wspólnych chwilach. Wciąż ja tam. Widze Gwiazdy, Gdzie Inni Widza Puste Niebo. Widze Twoja Twarz Gdzie Nie powinno Być niczego. Mistrz Fu W strojů bohatera ruszyłem W stronę MIEJSCA, Gdzie znajduje SIĘ dziewczyną. Dotarłem, wyglądała jakby zapadła w sen Który trwa wiecznie. - Już niedługo SIĘ obudzisz, Dziecko. - Powiedziałem łagodnym głosem. Odsłoniłem dłoń, na ktorej znajdował SIĘ naszyjnik z Zielonym kamieniem. - Mistrzu, myślisz, ZE JEJ dusza JEST wystarczająco Silna ABY ... - Odezwał SIĘ Głos w Mojej głowie. - Jeżeli nie nie spróbujemy, Nie dowiemy SIĘ. Ostrożnie założyłem naszyjnik na JEJ szyję, cofnęłem SIĘ I użyłem Mocy uzdrawiania na Niej. Nagle rozbłysło SIĘ Światło, bylo czerwone z przejaśnieniami bieli i Zieleni. W powietrzu uformowały SIĘ Trzy kule Światła (zielona, biała i czerwona). Zaczęły krążyć Wokół Ciała zmarłej, AZ w końcu wciągnęły w Wisiorek, sprawiając, ZE kamień w środku połyskiwał. - Udało SIĘ. - Powiedziałem, po Czym zdjąłem przejść Z szyi Marinette ja uciekłem W stronę domu. - Mamy JEJ duszę, Nadal możemy JA Uratować. Co Dalej Mistrzu? - Zapytał Weji. Położyłem naszyjnik na stole i zwróciłem SIĘ Do szkatułki z miraculami, wyjęłem Z Niej Pierścień Czarnego Kota í Kolczyki Biedronki. - Teraz musimy dac Adrienowi Miraculum. Składnik zrobić Marinette, Nie bedzie Już TA SAMA osobą. Nie mozna JEJ wskrzesić, JEJ Ciało Już Dawno umarło. - To co zamierzasz? - Pójdziemy odwiedzić szpital, trafiła tam ostatnio dziewczyną. Żartach w śpiączce. - Czyli CZĘŚĆ JEJ Nadal żyje. Ale zaraz, co powiedzą JEJ Rodzice, KIEDY Nagle SIĘ obudzi? - Ona JEST sierota. - CZY NIE Niebezpieczne do żartu, mieszać Dwie osoby W w jednym ciele? - Charakter i zachowanie bedzie miała Jak Marinette, TYLKO wygląd Tej Dziewczyny. - Przepraszam, ZE ciągle pytam Mistrzu, ALE CZY ONA bedzie pamiętać kim byla, osoby W oo ktorými SIĘ spotykała? - Nie wiem Weji. Nie wszystko mozna przewidzieć. Moze ona pamiętać Conieco, ale naprawde nie mam pewności. Znowu przemieniłem SIĘ I Tym Razem ruszyłem W stronę Szpitala. Wszędzie bylo ciemno, wszedłem Cich zrobić Sali. Trafiłem Idealnie, byla podpięta zrobić aparatury. Wziąłem ja na rece i wraz z Nia poszłem Do własnego mieszkania. Położyłem W małym Pokoju, na zaścielonym łóżku, po Czym zapięłem na JEJ szyi wisiorek. Światło spowrotem rozbłysło, lecz Tym Razem zielona, biała i czerwona kula, połączyły SIĘ, tworząc kolorowy błysk. - Teraz zostaje nam TYLKO czekać. - Powiedziałem zrobić mojego kwami. Dzień Pogrzebu Adrien Aby najgorszy dzien wagowo moim życiu. Cały Czas mam poczucie Winy, že mogłem zrobić więcej, ale nie nie zrobiłem. Ona mogła żyć. Nadszedł Czas, moje przemówienie Maja usłyszeć JEJ Przyjaciele, Rodzice, najbliżsi. Wyszłem na wschodzie Biuletyn analityczny, otworzyłem kartkę na ktorej napisałem przemowę, ALE zaraz po chwili ja zgniotłem ja schowałem zrobić kieszeni. - Marinette byla ... - Zaciąłem SIĘ. - Wyjątkowa osobą, kazdy kochał ja na rożny sposób, inaczej by okazywał. Kochałem ja, Nadal kocham. KOCHAM JA bo na ZAWSZE pozostanie w moim Sercu. KIEDY SIĘ rozejrzymy wokoło ujrzymy Gwiazdy, kwiaty, materiały, kazda drobna Rzecz przypominać nam bedzie o Niej. Ważne Jak ja zapamiętaliśmy. Marinette ... Wiedz, Ze Jestes niepowtarzalna, kocham Cie. - Ostatnie zdanie szepnąłem zrobić Siebie i ruszyłem w strone mojego krzesła. Po Drodze poczułem dotyk dloni Alyi na moim ramieniu, spojżałam JEJ W Oczy Które mówiły "Jestesmy z Toba. Wiem współpracy czujesz". ALE NIE, aby Prawda. Nie wie co ja czuję, Nikt nie nie wie, nawet ja Sam. Po ceremonii długo siedziałem apartament obok grobu Mari, myśląc i rozglądając SIĘ Jak wszyscy PO Kolei SIĘ rozchodzą, AZ zostałem sam. Przynajmniej tak mi sie zdawało. Nagle podszedł zrobić Mnie jakis staruszek, Nie odwracałem wzroku od grobu. - Ciężko JEST stracić osobe na ktorej Nam zależało, nieprawdaż? - Nadal Mi Na Niej zalezy, pan MNIE NIE rozumie. Ja ja kochałem, kocham i bede kochać. - Wiem, Już niedługo poznasz dziewczyne, Inna, ALE TAKA SAMA. W pewnym momencie pomyślisz, že się Ona. Bedziesz mial rację, ona wróci. - Zdziwiony zwróciłem Glowe W JEGO strone. - Zostałeś Wybrany. - Ja? Wybrany? Czy Czego? - Jestes Wyjątkowy, ona Też. Dzieki Mnie staniesz SIĘ bohaterem Paryża, bedziesz Mieć wielbicieli, ale Też mam wrogów. - Ja Nie Chce. To Jest za duża odpowiedzialnosc, Nie dam rady. - Ona Nie chciałabyś SIĘ poddał, nakłaniałaby CIĘ żebyś się zrobił. Jeżeli Masz możliwość TYLKO Uratować Ludzi ... - Ona nie żyje! NIKT JUZ Nie Pomoże! - Krzyknąłem płacząc. - Żyje, w twoim Sercu ... Sam tak powiedziałeś. Jakby Nigdy nic odszedł. Ale zostawił na ławce Jakieś pudełeczko, z chińskimi wzorami. - Zostawił pan tu coś. - Wskazałem na zgubę. - Zatrzymaj, przyda ci SIĘ. Rozdział 2 Dostałaś Nowe Życie, ale nie nie przez Przypadek. Kilka dni pozniej Mistrz Fu - Mistrzu, ta dziewczyną, ONA SIĘ budzi. - Zawołał Weji, pobiegłem W stronę JEJ Pokoju. JEJ powieki zaczęły SIĘ powoli otwierać. - Gdzie ja jestem? Co SIĘ Stalo? Kim ja jestem? - Nerwowo zapytała. - Spokojnie, jestem Mistrz Fu, a to żart Weji. - Wskazałem na kwami. - Nic Nie pamiętasz? - Nie, czuję jakbym miała pustkę w głowie ... - Tak to zrozumiałe ... - Zaczęłem JEJ opowiadać, o Wszystkim CO SIĘ wydarzyło, wyjaśniłem kim JEST Weji. - ... Dostałaś Nowe Życie, ale nie nie przez Przypadek. Teraz nazywasz SIĘ Carine (po polsku Karina). - Trochę SIĘ uspokoiła. - Jak to się NIE przypadkiem? Kim ja jestem? - Sie dowiesz w Swoim Czasie. Bedziesz mieszkała u Mnie, Bede twoim opiekunem. Dobrze, narazie odpoczywaj. - Powiedziałem po Czym ja przykryłem kocem. Carine NIE WIEM CO Teraz Myślec. Ja umarłam? Ale Jak to możliwe, ZE Nadal żyje. Żałuję, že nic nie pamiętam. Moze wtedy wiedziałabym kim jestem. Myślałam o Tym Wszystkim co powiedział mi Mistrz, miałam mętlik w głowie. Wkońcu zasnęłam. Dwa tygodnie pozniej Z każdym dniem odzyskiwałam Siły. Czułam SIĘ Coraz bardziej normalnie, jeżeli mozna by tak UJac. Coraz bardziej przyzwyczajałam SIĘ zrobić mistrza i Wejia, Stali SIĘ dla Mnie Rodziną. Wstałam o 7:45, obudził Mnie Weji. - Carine! Wstawaj, spóźnisz SIĘ temat Szkoły! - Już, Już ... Która JEST godzina? - 07:45, Rusz SIĘ! - Niby wyglądał poważnie, ale czułam w Nim iskierkę rozbawienia. Adrien Každý Kolejny Dzień byl dla Mnie spokojniejszy, starałem SIĘ O Niej Nie Myślec. Ale nie nie potrafiłem, Nadal Nie rozumiałem, czemu ja Dlaczego musiała odejść? Nawet Nie miałem Czasu zajrzeć zrobić pudełka, Które otrzymałem od Tego dziwnego staruszka. Cały Czas Nie pojmowałem JEGO Slow "Wiem, Ze niedługo poznasz dziewczyne, Inna, ALE TAKA SAMA" wciąż krążyły w Mojej głowie. Ráno wcześniej niz Zwykłe, coś pokusiło Mnie abym otworzyć Czarną szkatułkę. Nagle w Pokoju rozbłysło SIĘ Zielone Światło, a zaraz PO Tym pojawił sie Czarnego, Mały stworek, przypominający Kota. - Kim jesteś? - Byłem Trochę przestraszony, ale moja głowa wciąż byla pełna Myśli. - Jestem plagg ja jestem kwami Czarnego Kota, uprzedzając Pytanie, kwami się istota, dzieki ktorej bedziesz mógł SIĘ przemieniać w bohatera, Czarnego Kota. - Ja? Ale czemu? - Jaki Ty jestes niekumaty. Pamiętasz TE rozmowę ZE staruszkiem na cmentarzu? - Doskonale pamiętałem, kiwnęłem głowa na tak. - No wiec, powiedział ci, ZE zostałeś Wybrany. Byl by strażnik miraculów. Pozniej opowiem ci więcej o supermocy i przemianie, narazie daj mi ser, załóż Pierścień i biegnij zrobić Szkoły. - Zrobiłem się o Co mnie poprosił, Kazal i wybiegłem z domu W stronę Szkoły. Po Drodze zauważyłem Jak jakas dziewczyną Idzie przez ulice zaraz apartament obok Jedzie rozpędzony Samochód. - Uważaj! - Krzyknąłem i rzuciłem SIĘ na Nia odpychając JA oo Toru Jazdy auta. Wylądowałem na Niej. Nie miałem Czasu SIĘ JEJ dokladnie przyjrzeć, ale zobaczyłem TYLKO Błękitne Oczy mam grzywkę skierowaną w lewa strone. - Dziękuję i przepraszam. - Powiedziała delikatnym głosem KIEDY JA podnosiłem. - Nie ma za co. - Teraz zobaczyłem ja cala. Miała ciemnobrązowe Włosy, Które W cieniu wyglądały Jak czarne. Zwinęły SIĘ W Delikatne loki i Były długości zrobić polowy pleców. Miała na sobie Czarną bokserkę i dżinsowe spodenki. Całość byla lekko ubrudziłam od Piasku na ktorým wylądowaliśmy. - PROSZĘ. - Powiedziałem podnosząc JEJ jasnoszarą bluzę z Ziemi. - Muszę Już lecieć, jestem Już spóźniona, Jeszcze Raz dziękuję. - Powiedziała odwracając SIĘ I biegnąc W stronę Szkoły. Też byłem spóźniony, ale nie nie za Bardzo mi sie śpieszyło. Po Drodze plagg wytłumaczył mi resztę o bohaterach, mocach i moich wrogach. Carine Tak strasznie SIĘ śpieszyłam, že nawet nie nie zauważyłam samochodu jadącego w Moją strone. Usłyszałam TYLKO klarkson przymknęłam Oczy I Nagle poczułam Jak Ktos Mnie popycha. Byl by chłopak oczami koloru głębokiej Zieleni. Pomógł mi wstać, podziękowałam i uciekłam robić Szkoły. Nie wiem czemu, ale miałam Nadzieje, Ze Jeszcze idź spotkam. Weszłam zrobić Klasy lekko zestresowana. - O, Carine wreszcie przyszłaś. - Usłyszałam Głos nauczycielki. - PROSZĘ usiądź w wolnej ławce. - Powoli szłam Pomiędzy ławkami, zatrzymałam SIĘ apartament obok szatynka w okularach. - CZY MOGE? - Zapytałam cicho, ONA TYLKO odwróciła WZROK w przeciwną strone. Zrozumiałam, aby JAKO NIE, poszłam wyzej i usiadłam wagowo ostatniej ławce wagowo ktorej nikogo nie nie bylo. Siedziałam z pochyloną w dół głowa, KIEDY Nagle Do Klasy wpadł zielonooki blondyn, dziesięć Sam Który Mnie uratował. Nasze Spojrzenie na Parę sekund SIĘ spotkało. Adrien Ta dziewczyną ... Okazuje SIĘ, ZE bedzie chodzić zrobić naszej Klasy, TYLKO czemu usiadła sama, A Nie Na Przykład koło Alyi? Hm ... No nic. Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę, usiadłem na ławce Jak Zwykłe apartament obok Nina í Alyi. Kątem oka obserwowałem Jak ta nowa przechodzi apartament obok nas i siada w Rogu holu na podłodze po, Turecku. notatki Wyciągnęła Jakis i zaczęła coś szkicować. - Kto to? Ta nowa. - Zapytałem. - Z Tego co wiem nazywa SIĘ Carine i mieszka z jakimś dziadkiem, CZY wujkiem ... - Odpowiedział mi Nino, spojrzałem na przyjaciółkę. - Alya, COS CI JEST? O czym tak myślisz? - Spytałem zmartwionym tonem. - Nie, nic. Po prostu ona Dzisiaj chciała usiąść ZE MNA w ławce í momentalnie przypomniała mi sie Mari ... Tak mi JEJ brakuje. - Mówiąc z oo JEJ oczu zaczęły spływać łzy, ja Też posmutniałem. - Wiem, Ze za Nia tęsknisz ale musisz SIĘ Też otworzyć na innych. Nie mozesz tak poprostu zamknąć SIĘ w sobie ... - Nie wierzyłem w mowie do współpracy, ale Chyba zadziałało. Popatrzyła na MNIE SIE Z Iskierka w oku i ruszyła w strone Carine. Carine Szkicowałam własnie jakiegoś chłopaka, Który Gral w pilke, KIEDY Nagle podszedł zrobić Mnie ta szatynka Która siedziała w Drugiej ławce. - Moge? - Zapytała, A kiwnęłam ja na tak. - Przepraszam, tak SIĘ ZE Dzisiaj zachowałam, po prostu przypomniała mi sie moja Przyjaciółka, Która ... - Po policzku spłynęła łza JEJ. Położyłam dłoń na ramieniu JEJ. - Nic Nie szkodzi, rozumiem Cie. - Lekko SIĘ uśmiechnęłam, A ona odwzajemniła gest. - Jestem Alya. - JA Carine, milo mi. - Podałam JEJ dłoń. Rozdział 3 Traktuję Ludzi Jak Oni traktują Mnie. Mam dla was Smutná Wiadomość, O 3 w Nocy Jade na trzydniową wycieczkę (Niedziela, poniedziałek, wtorek) zrobić warszawy, wiec nie nie bede wystawiała nextów. Możliwe, ZE W Środę Też SIĘ Nie pojawi celu Wszystko zalezy od mojego zmęczenia i Pory powrotu. Ale nie nie martwcie SIĘ wrócę z podwójna sila. Niedługo WAKACJE: 3 Nie przedłużając ... Zapraszam: * ---- Alya Bardzo miło rozmawiało mi sie oo Carine. Dziwne ... W pewnym momencie czułam jakbym rozmawiała z Marinette. Jakby wciąż tam byla. Odpowiedziałam JEJ Wszystko co bylo możliwe, przedstawiłam JEJ osoby W w klasie. Ona natomiast powiedziała mi o dzisiejszym wypadku, dziewczyną ma naprawde Szczęście, gdyby nie nie Adrien mogłoby to sie zle skończyć. - Alya? - Powiedziała Carine, wzbudzając Mnie z zamyślenia. - Powiedziałam coś nie nie tak? - Yyy ... Nie, czemu Pytasz? - Nagle posmutniałaś ... - Bardzo reagujesz na czyjeś uczucia i emocje, zupełnie Jak Mari ... - Ugryzłam SIĘ W language, piwa do Prawda, w zachowaniu, charakterze Prawie niczym SIĘ Nie różniła od Mojej przyjaciółki. Nagle podszedł do Nas Nino wraz z Adrienem. - Któż tu Przyszedł, Nasz bohater. - Pozwoliłam sobie na żarcik. Kątem oka zauważyłam lekko zdenerwowany WZROK Carine. - E tam ... Co do TAKIE zepchnięcie z ulicy ... - On rowniez SIĘ uśmiechnął i podawał w kark. Nino zdezorientowany obserwował Przebieg Rozmowy, bug Jako Jedyny Nie byl w temacie. - Zaschnięte z ulicy ?! Tylko ?! Jak mam Być szczera zrobić uratowałeś Mnie od kalectwa, Albo nawet ... - Powiedziała Carine. - Tak właściwie, jestem Adrien. - Podał JEJ dłoń, A ona popatrzyła w JEGO Oczach. Widziałam w głębi Ich smutek, Trudno SIĘ dziwić. - Carine. - Nino ja. - Przedstawił SIĘ rowniez ja szatyn. Miło Nam SIĘ rozmawiało, Czasem ktos zdobył SIĘ na śmiech. Lekcje mijały powolnie, Tym Razem siedziałam w ławce oo Carine. Adrien KIEDY wychodziłem z sali po ostatniej Lekcji, zauważyłem JAK Chloe zaczepia Carine. - Ty bezdomna! Trzymaj SIĘ OD Adriena z dala! - Nie jestem bezdomna, co prawda jestem sierota, ale jakby nie nie patrzył posiadam dom. - Spokojnie odpowiedziała ciemnowłosa. - Składnik się za różnica, TAK CZY siak jestes ... - Ogromna, Skoro nie nie umiesz odróżnić dwoch odrębnych znaczeniowo powoli Boje SIĘ pomyśleć kim jestes. - Jestem córka burmistrza! - Przykro mi, ale Jako córka burmistrza powinnaś dawać przykład. Wybacz, ale oddaję SIĘ od twojego towarzystwa. Obawiam SIĘ, ZE Jak długo Bede w Nim przebywać Stane SIE Taka jak Ty, czyli obrażającą kazdego po Kolei bez powodu osobą. - Schyliła Glowe i odeszła. Zdziwiłem SIĘ, Nie krzyczała, Nie kłóciłaś SIĘ z Chloe. Ona po prostu, spokojnie wyraziła Swoje zdanie. - Jak śmiesz! - Podbiegła zrobić Niej rozwcieczona blondynka, chciała ja zepchnąć Ze schodów, postanowiłem zainteresować í przeszkodzić Chloe. - Ty? Zrobiłam dokladnie do współpracy TY. Traktuję Ludzi tak Jak Oni traktują Mnie. - Tym Razem JEJ Słowa Były przepełnione emocjami. Czułem Jak wyraża smutek i żal. - Ja Ciebie Nie traktuję, jestes zerem, nikim. Nie nadajesz SIĘ zrobić niczego. - Carine Po prostu odwróciła SIĘ I Szła Dalej. - Gdzie ty idziesz? A, Już wiem, idziesz żebrać Pieniądze, chociaż nie nie. Ty Nie potrzebujesz Kasy, za mieszkanie pod mostem Nie PLACI SIĘ czynszu, zapomniałam. - Chloe przestań! - Rozkazałem rozpuszczonej laluni, brunetka odwróciła SIĘ I podeszła Bardzo Blisko robić blondynki. - O Wieluniu rzeczach zapominasz ... Między innymi, že tak Samo Jak ja jestes człowiekiem. - Byla Smutna, JEJ Oczy Stały SIĘ szkliste, Tym Razem Chloe JEJ Nie zatrzymywała, mogła odejść spokojnie w SWOJĄ strone. Carine Nie rozumiem, co ja tak właściwie zrobiłam JEJ? Czemu tak Bardzo Mnie nienawidzi? Starałam SIĘ Być spokojna i opanowana, ale pod Koniec JUZ NIE wytrzymałam. Z oka popłynęła łza Jedna, widziałam szczery uśmiech na Twarzy Chloe Cudze nieszczęście do Dla Niej rozkosz. Szybko zakończyłam rozmowę i KIEDY byłam Już odwrócona pozwoliłam sobie uranowego więcej łez. Postanowiłam usiąść na ławce w parku i chwile ochłonąć. Skuliłam SIĘ I szukałam chusteczek w plecaku. - Moze CI SIĘ przydadzą? - Powiedział zielonooki blondyn podając mi pczuszką chusteczek. Popatrzyłam w JEGO strone i wyciągnęłam delikatnie Jedna. - Czemu tu przyszedłeś? - Zapytałam przecierając policzki z łez. - Słyszałem Słowa Chloe i Twoje Jak SIĘ broniłaś. Postawiłaś SIĘ JEJ, powiedziałaś prawdę, Wiele Osób Nie potrafi Tego zrobić ale ty ... - Ja się tu SIĘ PO fatygowałeś? Moim zdaniem na marne. - Nie ... - Nie pocieszaj Mnie, by bez sensu. - Przerwałam mu. Nastała chwila ciszy Długa. Siedzieliśmy tak patrząc w Przestrzeń i myśląc. Minęło jakies Pół Godziny. - Czemu tu siedzisz Nadal? - Powiedziałam bez wyrazu uczuc. - Zastanawiam się ... - Nad Czym? - Dlaczego ty nie nie idziesz zrobić Domu? - Nie Chce martwić Dziadka. I tak juz Wiele il zawdzięczam, wracając w Takım powyżej tygodnia ... - Rozumiem. Siedzieliśmy tak Jeszcze długo, co jakis Czas napomkneliśmy Jakieś zdanie. Ale ta cisza Stała SIĘ przyjemna. W końcu nadszedł Czas, żebym wróciła zrobić Domu, cicho SIĘ pożegnałam i odeszłam wag swoja strone. W domu Mistrz Fu Już na Mnie czekał. - Witaj Mistrzu Fu. - Przywitałam przejść uśmiechem. - Usiądź Carine. Nadszedł Już Czas Abys zmieniła Swoje Życie. - W Tej chwili wyciągnął czarne pudełeczko z wyrazami chińskimi wzorami pomalowanymi na Złoto. Patrzyłam na niego pytająco, on pokazał wzrokiem na pudełko. Ostrożnie otworzyłam szkatułkę, rozbłysło SIĘ Czerwone Światło I Nagle pojawiło SIĘ kwami. - Mistrzu, co to za kwami? - Zapytałam. - Kwami Biedronki, Twoje. - Ale ja nie nie jestem godna, Nie. Nie dam sobie rady. - Odsunęłam kolczyki. - Jestes Jedyna w Swoim rodzaju, aby dlatego żyjesz, z powodu Tego Nie umarłaś. - Moje Oczy SIĘ wpatrywał SIĘ Teraz w kolczyki IW Czerwona kwami. - Załóż je, ni bój SIĘ. - Szepnęła. Niepewnie włożyłam Czerwona biżuterię. - Muszę Teraz Wyjść w sprawach służbowych,, wrócę jutro wieczorem. - Oznajmił staruszek. Przytuliłam przejść na pożegnanie i poszłam zrobić swojego Pokoju. - Jak masz na imie? - Zapytałam. - Jestem Tikki, Nie martw SIĘ. Jestes stworzona zrobić bycia bohaterka. - Spuściłam WZROK. - Najlepiej nauczysz SIĘ w Praktyce, wypowiedź Słowa: "Tikki kropkuj" a sie zmienisz. -Dobrze ... Ymmm. Tikki kropkuj! - Zawołałam na moim ciele momentalnie pojawił SIĘ czerwony, elastyczny strój w czarne kropki. Włosy miałam spięte w warkocza francuskiego na bok. Cześć grzywkę zasłamiała mil krawędź maski. W moich włosach byla wplecione Czerwona wstążka. - Niesamowite - Pomyślałam. Czasem KIEDY byłam sama czytałam Różne patrzą książki mistrza Fu. Kiedyś trafiłam na TAKA zupełnie inna od pozostałych. Opisywała każde Miraculum, supermoce i Bronie Bohaterów. Dlatego wiec Nie wypytywałam SIĘ Tikki o szczegóły. Stanęła na parapecie i moja głowa Nagle przepełniała SIĘ wątpliwościami. - Dasz radę Carine. - Usłyszałam w głowie Głos Mojej kwami. Udało SIĘ zarzuciłam jojo i zeskoczyłam, poruszyłam SIĘ PRZED Siebie, KIEDY Nagle natknęłam SIĘ na jakis stary budynek. Siedział tam Adrien TEPO patrząc w Wieze. Chciałam SIĘ odezwać, ale nie nie mogłam. Byłam w Postaci bohaterki, po cichu SIĘ wycofałam i poleciałam Dalej. Nagle rozległ SIĘ okropny Hałas i Krzyki. Adrien Siedziałem na Dachu, Tym na ktorým Pierwszy Raz pocałowałem SIĘ z Mari. ZAWSZE bedzie się dla Mnie Wyjątkowe Miejscu. Nagle usłyszałem Krzyki. - To chyba pierwsza Czas na przemianę. - Powiedział plagg wylatując spod Mojej koszuli. - Plagg wysuwaj Pazury. - Jakoś niezbyt przejmowałem SIĘ Tym Jak Teraz wyglądam. Pierwsze co to skierowałem SIE W stronę hałasów. - Już ci mówiłem, ZE Bedziesz mial partnerkę w Walce? - Zapytało moje kwami. - Nie? - Nie, aby pomagać ci bedzie superbochaterka: Biedronka. Ale Teraz Już idź Pomóż Tym biednym Ludziom. Biegłem przez ulice KIEDY Nagle przewróciłem SIĘ pod wpływem czyjegoś ciężaru. - Przepraszam. - Usłyszałem Głos dziewczęcy. - Jestem Biedronka I Jeszcze Trochę Nie ogarnęłam Tego. - Pomogła mi wstać i wskazała na czerwone jojo zaplątane o skrzynkę pocztowa. - A do Wiec Ty bedziesz moja partnerka ... Czarny Kot. - Podałem dłoń, uścisnęła mi Znowu rozległ SIĘ Hałas walącego SIĘ budynku. - Szybko! - Krzyknęła i ruszyła w strone Dźwięku. Naszym wrogiem okazała SIĘ niejaka Wichura. Władała wiatrem dzieki swej lásce. - Aby TAM Musi Być Akuma. - Mówiła Biedronka wskazując na Przedmiot. Szybko udało nam SIĘ JA przechwycić i zniszczyć. - Śmierć to nie nie ominie! Wasza klęska JEST nieunikniona. - Zdążyła wykrzyczeć Wichura zanim SIĘ przemieniła. Biedronka oczyściła Akume i przywróciła Pokój w Paryżu. - Miło mi sie z Toba pracowało. - Powiedziała moja partnerka. - Z Toba Też. - Uśmiechnąłem SIĘ, ALE Nie szczerze. "Śmierć" to słowo wciąż działało na Mnie. Przypominało o ukochanej. - Coś SIĘ Stalo? - Zapytała zmartwiona. - Nie. - Wtedy zapikał Mój Pierścień. - Muszę Już lecieć, pa. - Do zobaczenia. Rozdział 4 Wieczorek filmowy. Powróciłam! Tęskniliście? Ja Bardzo, wczoraj byłam Zbyt zmęczona by wstawić, ale Już połowę miałam gotową. Cała wycieczka byla bardzo, życzę miłego czytania :) Carine Kot dziwnie SIĘ zachował, cały Czas myślałam o NIM. Chociaż w Sumie kto przez TAK NIE zareagował Jak grożono mu śmiercią. Ja nie nie powinnam żyć. Najgorsze, ZE JEST, aby nawet nie wiem kim jestem, kim byłam. Zadných wspomnień, nic. Dwa tygodnie pozniej Za Dwa dni Beda święta święta. Nie miałam zadných planów, wigilię zapewne spędzę Z Mistrzem. Nagle zadzwonił telefon Mój. - Hej Cari, Masz Jakieś Plany na święta? - Cześć Alya, szczerze mówiąc bede sama, Mistrz ... Do Znaczy DZIADEK wyjeżdża wagowo delegację ZARAZ PO wigilii. - To świetnie. Adrien Zaprasza nas bd taki Wieczorek Filmowy, tak po prostu, zeby sobie posiedzieć. JEGO Taty nie nie bedzie, wiec Wieczorek oo nocowniem. - KIEDY? ALE CZY ja naprawde jestem zaproszona? Bo Nie Chce SIĘ wpraszać ... wkońcu SA święta. - W Pierwszy Dzień Świąt o 17. Tak jestes zaproszona! Adrien Nie zadzwonił bo nie nie mial numeru. Jeszcze bedzie Nino, róża, Juleką Ivan ... - Zaczęła wyliczać. - Chloe bedzie? - Chyba nie, Jeana TEZ NIE bedzie. Ale i tak Masz przyjść. A i weź Też Jakieś Swoje ZDJĘCIA z dzieciństwa. - Okey ... - Chciałam zapytać Jeszcze SIĘ PO CO JEJ te ZDJĘCIA, ALE SIĘ rozłączyła. - Kto dzwonił? - Zapytała Tikki. - Alya, zaprosiła mnie na notowanie zrobić Adriena. - Super! I tak miałaś byc sama. - Nie Niby tak, ale ... - Zadných piwo, idziesz i kropka. - Uśmiechnęła SIĘ promiennie. Adrien Święta, aby dla Mnie zadna nowość, chociaż wtedy ojciec staje SIĘ Trochę łagodniejszy i nie nie muszę chodzić na Dodatkowe Lekcje. Oświadczył mi, že wyjeżdża na miesiąc i mam przez dziesięć Czas sluchac Nathali. Dlatego Też skożystałem z okazji i zaprosiłem Prawie cala klase na nocowanie, bedziemy wspominać Swoje Dzieciństwo i śmiać SIĘ z przeróżnych zdjęć. Nie zaprosiłem TYLKO Jeana, Nadal ma mi za zle sytuację z Mari, obwinia Mnie ZA JEJ Śmierć. Moze ma rację ... NA pewno ma rację. Gdyby nie nie ja mogłaby uniknąć Spotkania z Lea i ... Nie Potrafie o Tym Myślec. ---- Dwa dni minęły Szybko, ojciec wyjechał, bez zadných Specjalnych pożegnań. A ja wziąłem SIĘ za przygotowanie śpiworów, MATERACY, sali kinowej. Czas Wreszcie nadszedł, Pierwszy zjawił SIĘ Nino oo Alya. - Gdzie Carine? - Zapytałem. - Nie wiem, ko? - Odpowiedziała Alya. - Myślałem, ZE przyjdzie z Wami. - Spokojnie, dokladnie wytłumaczyłam JEJ Gdzie mieszkasz. Miała Jeszcze pożegnać SIĘ z dziadkiem, pewnie SIĘ spóźnić. Pomoc ci w czymś? - Jasne, chodźcie. - Zaprosiłem Ich gestem RĘKI. Wszystko bylo gotowe. Ludzie powoli zbierali SIĘ, A Carine Dalej nie nie bylo. Szczerze mówiąc ja polubiłem Bardzo, Albo nawet zaprzyjaźniłem SIĘ z Nia. Alya powiedziała mi, že przypomina JEJ Mari. Nawet SIĘ nad Tym Nie zastanawiałem, ale zachowanie rzeczywiście Miały Podobné. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek, ruszyłem w strone drzwi, miałem Nadzieje, Ze się Ona. - Chloe ?! Co ty tutaj Projekt robisz? - Zapytałem Zdziwiony. - Jak do współpracy? Podobno robisz nocowanie, pomyślałam, ZE przyjdę. Szkoda TYLKO, ZE zapomniałeś Mnie zaprosić, ale wybaczę ci za Calusa. - Nastawiła policzek. - Ymmm ... Z Tego co wiem, Nie Jemiołą Jestesmy pod. Wchodź. - Uratowałeś SIĘ I zamknęłem drzwi. Ale nie nie mogłem Tego zrobić, ponieważ po Drugiej Stronie ktos je zatrzymał, otworzyłem spowrotem. Ujrzałem Carine. Miała rozpuszczone Włosy, A na sobie Czarną spodnie i czerwony sweterek, Płaszcz byl rozpięty. Kaptur na JEJ głowie byl zpruszony śniegiem. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie. - Powiedziała nieśmiało. - Zaproszenie Nadal Aktualne. - Tak, Jasne. Wejdź.- Wykonała proźbę, sciągła buty i narzutkę. - Wesolych Swiat. - Powiedziała cichutko wyjmując z torebki pudełeczko. Byl na maleńki prezent. - Ale ja nie mam nic dla Ciebie. - Głupio SIĘ poczułem, ona starała SIĘ dac mi coś z serca, A ja? - To nic, taka drobnostka. Ale otwórz Jak Już wszyscy pójdziemy. - Przytaknęłem ja wziąłem torbę z ubraniami JEJ Do Salonu. Wszyscy siedzieli na swoich miejscach Już i rozmawiali, śmiali SIĘ. Bylo naprawde fajnie, graliśmy w butelkę na prawdę CZY wyzwanie. Nie mogłem długo liczyć na Szczęście i wkońcu wypadło na Mnie. Tym Razem kręciła Chloe. - Prawda CZY wyzwanie, Adrienku? - Zapytała wyciągając z torebki szminkę. Wiedziałem co chciała zrobić, wiec wydawanie odpadło na SAMYM początku. - Prawda. - Powiedziałem, JEJ mina wyglądała na zawiedzioną, No cóż ciemnym piwem. -Ymmm ... Do Moze ... - Zaczęła SIĘ zastanawiać. - Alya, CZY Carine? Która byś uratował gdyby by zależało od Ich Życia? - Mysle, że ... - Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, ona ZAWSZE Chce Wszystkim dopiec. Spróbowałem obrócić do w zart. Wszyscy przyglądała mi sie dokladnie, co zrobię. - Biorąc pod uwagę Fakt, Iż Alya MA chłopaka, czyli Nino, aby przez JA uratował, a mi pozostałaby Carine. - Ej, ale co by bylo gdybyś byl Sam? - Miało Być Jedno Pytanie. - Zrobiłem chytry uśmieszek. Gra toczyła SIĘ Dalej, miałem przeróżne zadania. Między innymi: Wyjdź na zewnątrz i wykrzyczeć Glos ba cały; jestem największym cichem w Paryżu! Aby bylo OD Alyi. Z Tego co widziałem Carine odpowiadała TYLKO na pytania. Az w końcu Znowu wypadło na Nia. - Prawda CZY wyzwanie? - Zapytała Alix - Prawda ... - Odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia. - Ej! Nie! - Różowowłosa SIĘ obudziła. - CO SIĘ Stalo? - To sie stalo, že od początku chcesz TYLKO prawdę, A ja Chce Akcji! - No ale co ja ci poradzę ... - Wybierz wyzwanie. - Ale ja ... Ni ... - Nie dajesz! - Reszta SIĘ odezwała. - No ... dobrze, Niech ci bedzie. Wyzwanie. - Pocałuj Adriena. - Co ?! Nie, nie, nie. - Tym Razem Chloe zaprotestowała. - Ty Nie Masz nic zrobić gadania. - Alix Zwróciła SIĘ robić blondynki, A pozniej spowrotem zrobić Carine. - Niech ci bedzie ... W policzek. - Błękitnooka popatrzyła na Mnie, a ZA potem koleżankę z Klasy błagająco. Podeszła zrobić MNIE SZYBKO, A zarazem delikatnie. Uklękła i złożyła pocałunek na moim policzku. Lekko SIĘ zarumieniła i szybkim tępem wróciła na MIEJSCE, chowając SIĘ Między poduszkami. Zakręciła butelka i graliśmy Dalej. Cały Czas SIĘ JEJ przyglądałem, nie wiem czemu. KIEDY Mnie pocałowała poczułem tak jakby znajome Ciepło, jakby by byla ... Marinette. Rozdział 5 Już niedługo poznasz dziewczyne, Inna, ALE TAKA SAMA. Adrien Aby bylo Dziwne uczucie, wciąż przypominały mi sie Słowa staruszka: "... Już niedługo poznasz dziewczyne, Inna, ALE TAKA SAMA W pewnym momencie pomyślisz, že by Ona Bedziesz mial rację, ona wróci" CZY aby możliwe? CZY aby byl TYLKO obłąkany staruszek, a może mówił prawdę ... Życie jest dla Mnie ciągłą zagadka, nie wiem co Myślec, Robić, czuć ... Skończyliśmy grac w butelkę i Alya wzięła od kazdego ZDJĘCIA ABY wyświetlić je na Wielkim ekranie. - Carine cemu Nie wzięłaś zdjęć? - Zapytała z lekkim rozczarowaniem. -ja ... Ymmm .. Zapomniałam. - Byla jakas Dziwna, jakby byla Smutna. Ale nie nie z powodu braku zdjęć, aby bylo coś głębszego. - Nie możliwe, przez cały Dzień wysyłałam ci esemesy żebyś wzięła ... - Dobra Nie męczy JEJ Już, Trudno, innym Razem. - Powiedziałem, A popatrzyła Carine na Mnie dziękczynnym wzrokiem. Przeszliśmy sali kinowej i zrobić tam wygodnie zasiedliśmy na miejscach. Siedziałem na SAMYM końcu apartament obok Carine. Oglądaliśmy ZDJĘCIA Przy ktorých Každý opowiadał sytuację oo Grafiki na ekranie. Czas CO jakis spoglądałem na niebieskooką, wyglądała na Smutná, zamyśloną. Carine Zdjecia Były Zabawne i cudowne. Ale z każdym kolejnym uświadomiałam sobie Jak Wiele straciłam. Dla niektórych z TYLKO Zwykłe wspomnienia, ale do SA Fundamenty całego zycia. Bez Nich Wszystko SIĘ zawala i osoba cierpi. Jestem, czuję SIĘ samotna. W zasadzie nie mam nikogo, Nic nie pamiętam. Jakbym miała chorobę Aitzhaimera (pewnie zle napisałam.). Nie Potrafie SIĘ z Tym pogodzić, nie wiem kim jestem, Skąd jestem ja Dlaczego nic nie pamiętam. Chciałabym dowiedzieÄ ‡ SIĘ więcej o sobie ... Nastało kolejne zdjęcie, przedstawiało Alye Ze swoimi rodzicami i rodzeństwem, przytulaliśmy SIĘ zrobić Jednego najmniejszego Dziecka, Które płakało. Nie mogłam wytrzymać, moje Oczy zeszkliły SIĘ, dyskretnie wstałam i ruszyłam ku wyjściu. - Gdzie idziesz? Coś SIĘ Stalo? - Zatrzymał Mnie Adrien szepcąc. - Nie, ja muszę SIĘ TYLKO przewietrzyć. - Zrobiłam udawanie uśmiech i Szybko wymknęłam SIĘ z sali. Nawet Nie brałam płaszcza, poprostu wybiegłam na zewnątrz. Poczułam Jak chłodny wiatr owiewa Moją Twarz, moje zimne, Mokre od łez policzki. Biegłam przed Siebie, po ścieżkach odkrytych śniegiem. Dotarłam robić w parku, na SAMYM końcu schowałam SIĘ i oparłam o Stare drzewo, zsnęłam SIĘ na podłoże Nie zwracając Uwagi, ZE JEST NIM Mokry śnieg na. Przyciągłam kolana zrobić, klatki piersiowej i płakałam. Czemu, ja żyje? Dlaczego nie umarłam? Jak to sie stalo? Czemu nic nie pamiętam? Dlaczego by Wszystko Jest TAKIE Trudne? Wszyscy Mówią Czasem, ZE woleliby nie nie pamiętać przeszłości, A ja? Dlaczego Teraz cierpię? Pamiętać JEST ZLE, niepamiętać gorzej ... Adrien Minęło Pół Godziny odkąd Carine wyszła SIĘ przewietrzyć, zaczęłem SIĘ martwić. KIEDY wychodziła z Siebie wymusiła uśmiech, ale ja widziałem. Byla Smutna, odczuwała ból. Postanowiłem JEJ poszukać, cichutko wyszłem, ubrałem SIĘ I zacząłem Poszukiwania. Nie wiem czemu, ale coś chciało abym poszedł w strone parku. KIEDY SIĘ zbliżyłem Do Końca usłyszałem cichy szloch. Aby byla Ona. Podeszłem ja powiedziałem. - Nie za zimno na siedzenie w środku Nocy w parku? Co SIĘ Stalo? - Popatrzyła na SIE Mnie zapłakana oczyma i spowrotem Zwróciła Glowe ku Ziemi. - To ... żartem Zyl Trudne, Nie mozna Tego Zrozumieć ... - Powiedziała z lekka chrypką. - Pozwól, ZE spróbuję. -ja ... Ech ... Nie Potrafie wytłumaczyć, To Jest Nie robić opisania, coś Czego Człowiek nie nie potrafi, NIE MOZE Zrozumieć. Ja sama nie ... - Zamilkła na chwilę. - Straciłam Siebie ... - Miała rację, Nie rozumiałem. - Skoro ja Tak Nie zrozumiem, aby powiedz Jak mam ci pomoc? - Podniosła Glowe, zobaczyła na Mnie swymi pięknymi, Błękitnym oczyma i ... Przytuliła Mnie. Łzy Znowu wpływały JEJ spod powiek. Nagle, przypłynęły zrobić Mnie emocje, z ktorými Nie mogłem SIĘ uporać. Śmierć Marinette, nie, nie mogłem sobie darować. Znowu poczułem przez chwile Ciepło, ktorým obdarzyła Mnie Kiedyś ukochana, w objęciach Carine czułem się SAMO. Pozwoliłem sobie uranowego Jedna niewidoczną lze, po Czym Jeszcze mocniej Ja przytuliłem. Po chwili odsuneliśmy SIĘ od Siebie, poczułem zimno. Carine byla cała mokra, Nie miała na sobie nawet sweterki, siedziała na mokrym Śniegu, JEJ skóra robiła SIĘ sina. Wstałem i podałem JEJ Reke za pomoc JEJ wag Tym rowniez. Swoją kurtkę położyłem na JEJ ramionach. - Wracamy Już moze. - Powiedziałem, na współ deweloperskim kiwnęła głowa na TAK. - Ty wiesz, Ze Nie musisz ... - Zaczęła, ALE JEJ przerwałem. - Ale Chce. Nie bede odpowiedzialny za zamarznięcie człowieka. - Dziękuję. - Ale za co? Kurtkę? Drobiazg. - Nie. - Spojrzałem pytająco. - Za celu, Ze Jestes i wysłuchałeś Mnie. Zrzuciłam dzieki Tobie CZĘŚĆ Kamienia, Który dźwigam na Sercu. I chociaż tak właściwie nic nie nie powiedziałam i tak Mnie wsparłeś. - Tym Razem delikatnie, ALE ZA do prawdziwie SIĘ zrobić Mnie uśmiechnęła. W JEJ spojrzeniu odczuwałem ulgę, ona naprawde cierpi. Ale Nikt JEJ Nie moze pomoc, by smutne. Tak Samo Jak ja sama Musi poradzić sobie z problemami. Carine Ciesze SIĘ, ZE zrobić Mnie Przyszedł. Mimo, že wedlug niektórych nic nie nie zrobił, aby DLA MNIE zrobił. Więcej, pozwolił pozbyc SIĘ ciężaru, Który nosiłam. JEGO obecność działała na Mnie kojąco. KIEDY wracaliśmy zrobić domu dal mi SWOJĄ kurtkę, szczerze mówiąc KIEDY tu przyszłam Nie przeszkadzał mi chłód, moje Problemy zajęły Cala Moją Glowe. Dopiero po Czasie zauważyłam sine i trzęsące SIĘ dłonie. Szybkim krokiem dotarliśmy Do willi. Niewielu zauważyła nasza nieobecność. - Zaparzę ci Ciepłej herbatę. - Powiedział zielonooki. - Moze ty idź SIĘ przebrać w suche Ubrania, Masz coś? - Tak, srednio ... - Odpowiedziałam cicho. - To chodź. - Pobiegł na górę, A ja ruszyłam za NIM. Weszliśmy zrobić jakiegoś Małego Pokoju, Który okazał SIĘ garderoba, ale nie nie JEGO. Były TAM Ubrania kobiece, zapewne należały zrobić JEGO Matki. Wchodząc w Głąb ubrań dal mi niebieskie spodnie, bluzkę z Biała delikatnym dekoltem zrobić Tego sweterek koloru pudrowego Rozu zapinany na guziki. Zaprowadził Mnie zrobić Łazienki bym SIĘ Przebrałam, A poszedł sam zrobić Kuchni po, herbatę. Idealnie pasował stroj, poszłam zrobić Adriena I RAZEM dołączyliśmy zrobić reszty przyjaciol. - Gdzie był tak wcięło? - Zapytała rozwcieczona Chloe. - Adrienku, CZY ty zadajesz SIĘ oo TA wieśniarą? - Carine, NIE JEST wieśniarą, a jak Masz zamiar ja obrażać, aby Moze odrazu Stad wyjdziesz? - Obronił Mnie blondyn, na współ córka burmistrza fuknęła i wielce Dumna usiadła na Swoje Miejscu. Ja zielonookim Z spojrzeliśmy na Siebie i uśmiechnęłam SIĘ zrobić niego. Rozdział 6 Przestań tyle Myślec! Przepraszam, ZE tyle czekacie, ale Skoro tyle czekacie się podoba WAM SIĘ moje opowiadanie :) dlatego niezmiernie SIĘ Ciesze <3 serduszka dla Wszystkich: * Carine WIECZÓR Minął Bardzo milo, pomijając wredne Uwagi Chloe NA MOJ Temat. Niektórzy LUDZIE SIĘ Nie zmieniają. Bylo koło trzeciej nad ranem, KIEDY postanowiliśmy ISC Spać. Nie mogłam zasnąć, wierciłam SIĘ na materacu, AZ wkońcu doszłam zrobić wniosku, Ze Nie wARTo podejmować prob zaśnięcia. Wstałam i cichutko wyszłam Z Pokoju, Nagle zauważyłam coś dziwnego. Aby bylo kwami Czarnego Kota. Ale Jak ?! Czyżby Czarnym Kotem Byl ktos z Mojej Klasy? Przynajmniej wiem, že znam udać, chociaż ... Nie mam pojęcia kim on Zielonego naprawde żartem, podczas Przemiany, JEGO Twarz, Włosy i ogólnie wygląd moze sie zmieniać. - Przestań tyle Myślec, ogarnij SIĘ. - Skarciłam SIĘ w głowie. Ale jakby nie nie patrzył, Czarny Kot odwrócił Moją uwagę od przygnębienia, Które towarzyszyło mi cały Czas. Smutno mi bylo za każdym Razem KIEDY uświadamiałam sobie, že jestem sama. Owszem mam mistrza i Przyjaciół, ale się NIE do SAMO. Cały Czas czuję SIĘ obca, inna, jakbym byla niepasującym elementem zrobić całej układanki. Nikt Nie Wie Co mnie dręczy, Nikt nie nie rozumie ... - Przestań! Przestań! - Wciąż mówiłam zrobić Siebie w myślach. Dołowałam SIĘ, każde kolejne Spojrzenie wstecz sprawiało mi ból i Cierpienie. Nawet Nie spostrzegłam, KIEDY z moich powiek zaczęły spływać słone łzy. ALE JEST Jedna osoba, Adrien. Na co prawda Nic Nie wie, ale zarazem Jako jemu jedunemu powiedziałam o moim Bolu. Nawet Tikki Nie wie co zrobić Konca czuję. CAŁY CZAS gram, údaje Szczęśliwa, Nie przejmującą SIĘ niczym Carine, ale w środku jestem pelna lez, smutku. Adrien Leżałem z zamkniętymi oczyma na materacu, ale Bie spałem. Myślałem. O Wszystkim, o Tym; czemu tak zareagowała na Carine ZDJĘCIA? Dlaczego płakała? Czego Nie Potrafie Zrozumieć? Dlaczego tak cierpi? I najważniejsze ... Czemu KIEDY JA przytuliłem, poczułem, się Jak w objęciach Marinette? Zaschło mi w gardle wiec postanowiłem zejść na dół zrobić Kuchni PO szklankę Wody. Wracając spowrotem na górę zauważyłem czyjąś sylwetkę Przy oknie. Podeszłem powoli i cichutko. - Hej, Nie Spisz? - Zapytałem, Nadal Nie byłem pewny z kim rozmawiam. - Ja, yyy ... Nie mogłam zasnąć. - Głos Odezwał SIĘ dziewczęcy. Widziałem Jak przeciera oczy, ale nie nie z zaspania, Chyba płakała, Pytanie TYLKO czemu. Światło Księżyca odsłoniło JEJ Twarz, w pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, že do Biedronki, ale pozniej ujrzałem Carine. Uśmiechnęła SIĘ, Nadal tlumiąc smutek. - Aby tak Samo Jak ja. - Odezwałem SIĘ. - CZY coś SIĘ Stalo? - Nie, nic ... Chodźmy JUZ Spać. - Powiedziała i ruszyła w strone Pokoju. Carine Dwa dni pozniej '' KIEDY wróciłam zrobić domu po, zakupach, drzwi Były Otwarte. Ostrożnie weszłam zrobić Śródka í zobaczyłam Wejia, A zaraz za NIM staruszka w hawajskiej koszuli. - Mistrzu wróciłeś! - Usmiechnieta podbiegła zrobić niego i przytuliłam. Byl dla Mnie tak jakby Jedyna Rodziną. - Też SIĘ Ciesze, ZE CIĘ Widze. - Powiedział spokojnie Jak Zwykłe. - Coś Mnie ominęło? - W zasadzie, aby gdzie indziej niesklasyfikowane. Władca Ciem ostatnio NIE atakował. Byla TYLKO Jedna Próba napadu na Bank. - Zdałam raport. - Ale nie nie o Mi chodzi. Jak bylo u kolegi? - Zadawał pytania Jak Prawdziwy dziadek. - Ymm ... Dobrze. - W Tym momencie przypomniałam sobie KIEDY uciekłam Do parku PO zobaczenia ZDJĘCIA Rodziny Alyi. - Mam Dla Ciebie Dobre Wieści. Chcialbym Abys potrenowała Walke, wiec zapisałem CIĘ na szermierkę. Chyba nie Masz mi za zle? - Nie, no co ty Mistrzu. Bardzo SIĘ Ciesze. Poznam kolejnych znajomych. - I Znowu Bede Robić Dobrą minę zrobić złej gry. Rozdział 7 instynkt. Poczekalnia w Szpitalu się idealna PorA na pisanie kolejnego Rozdziału: D ** Adrien Święta SIĘ skończyły I Znowu nadszedł Czas na chodzenie zrobić Szkoły i Zajec dodatkowych. Lekcje mijały Szybko, no oprócz ostatniej, ONA SIĘ dłużyła. Nic specjalnego, Dzień pełen obraz Chloe, za każdym Razem Swoje wredne Uwagi kierowała zrobić Carine. Nie jest inaczej jakby. Wreszcie, dzwonek na przerwę, Koniec Tej męczarni. Limuzyna podjechała punktualnie, wysiadłem i zobaczyłem w oknie biegnącą w przeciwną strone Carine. Dzisiaj miałem Mieć szermierkę, JAK Zwykłe ćwiczyliśmy w parach. Niestety nie nie bylo nas parzyście, wiec musiałem przez chwile siedzieć na ławce. Podobno miała do Nas dołączyć nowa osoba u do z Nia miałem ćwiczyć. - Dzień dobry! Przepraszam za spóźnienie. - Powiedziała zdyszana dziewczyną, Nie wiedziałem kim JEST, ponieważ miała na sobie Maske szermierską. Nauczyciel Kazal nam zacząć walczyć. Ale, že Jak ?! Z dziewczyną? I JESZCZE TAKA, Która JEST Pierwszy Raz na Lekcji ?! Carine Spóźniłam SIĘ, JAK Zwykłe. Musiałam Jeszcze wrócić zrobić domu po, stroj. Stwierdziłam, ZE odrazu SIĘ przebiorę i nie nie bede marnować Czasu. Wbiegłam zrobić Sali zakładając Maske í zobaczyłam Adriena. Nauczyciel Kazal mi walczyć z NIM. Podeszłam zrobić niego i sie przywitałam. Weszliśmy na mate. - Jestes początkująca, wiec dam ci fory. - Powiedział z uśmieszkiem zakładając Maske. Zaczęliśmy walczyć, początkowo ciężko bylo mi sie nauczyć, ale po jakimś Czasie zrozumiałam. Dwa razy wylądowałam na macie, ale cudem odratowałam SIĘ I przystąpiłam zrobić Walki. Ostro atakowałam, powoli SIĘ cofał próbując SIĘ Bronic. Nawet Nie wiedziałam, že tak Potrafie, ale w Sumie moj instynkt, Który używam Jako Biedronka zadziałał. W końcu SIĘ pomknął, jednym dźgnięciem zwyciężyłam. Podałam mu dłoń by wstał, Jeszcze dyszałam. - Gratulacje. - Powiedział zmęczonym głosem. - Jesteś tu Pierwszy Raz, tak? Aby Jak Ty się robisz? - Instynkt. - Mówiłam uradowana. Adrien -Instynkt. - Powiedziała Szczęśliwa i ściągła Maske. - Carine ?! Jak ty się? Nie spodziewałem SIĘ tu Ciebie. - No, tak ... Jakoś Dziadek Mnie zapisał. - Podrapała SIĘ PO karku. - Nie wiedziałem, ZE umiesz walczyć. - No bo nie nie umiem ... Po prostu, zrobiłam do współpracy moim zdaniem najlepszym wyjściem bylo. Wygrać. - Tym Razem uśmiechnęła SIĘ promiennie. Trening trwał Jeszcze Pół Godziny, potem mieliśmy Czas Wolny. Zaprosiłem ja na lody, ale odmówiła Pod Pretekstem, ZE dziadek na Nia czeka. - No weź, POL Godziny CIĘ Nie zbawi. - Powiedziałem prosząco. Nie wiem czemu, ale w JEJ towarzystwie czułem SIĘ Bardzo dobrze. Jakbym ZnAl ja od dawna Bardzo, chociaż praktycznie nic o Niej Nie wiedziałem. - No dobrze, ale bedziesz Mnie Musiał odprowadzić, bo boje SIĘ ciemnosci. - Zaśmiała SIĘ. Faktycznie byla 18 i słońce powoli znikało. Zjedliśmy lody i spacerowaliśmy W stronę JEJ domu, KIEDY mineliśmy dobrze mi znany budynek zatrzymałem SIĘ Nic Nie mówiąc. "Tak, nie, tak, nie, tak, nie." Kłóciłem SIĘ w myślach. Pokazać JEJ, CZY Nie? W końcu zdecydowałem SIĘ. Marinette pokazała mi do Miejscu Jako pierwszej osobie, bo czuła, ZE moze by zrobić. - Chodź, pokaze ci coś. - Powiedziałem wyskakując po drabinę zrobić schodów pożarowych. - Aaa ... Ale ja ... - No chodź. - Podałem JEJ Reke ja pomogłem wejść. Gdy byliśmy na Górze byla zachwycona. - Jak tu pieknie. - Powiedziała zahipnotyzowana. Usiedliśmy na krawędzi dachówki i patrzyliśmy W stronę wieży Eiffly. Ale ona zaczęła SIĘ chować wgłąb Dachu. - Nie wiedziałem, ZE Masz lęk wysokości. - Odwróciłem SIĘ W JEJ strone. - Ja Też nie ... - Szepnęła cicho, Prawie niesłyszalnie, chyba nie miałem JEJ usłyszeć. Siedzieliśmy długo Jeszcze, po Czym zeszliśmy. W milczeniu szliśmy powoli w strone mieszkania błękitnookiej. Nagle ZZA Rogu ujawnił SIĘ Nie kto inny Jak Jean. Wściekły zbliżył SIĘ zrobić Mnie. - Aby Wszystko Twoja Wina! - Krzyczał, chciał Mnie uderzyć, ale Carine lekko odepchnęła iść zrobić tylu uspokajając iść. - O, Już znalazłeś Inna? Uważaj. - Zwrócił SIĘ zrobić Niej. - Następnym Razem KIEDY JEJ Nie bedzie, pożałujesz. - Odszedł w SWOJĄ strone. - O CO mu chodziło? - Zapytała. - Nie ważne, Długa historia. - Ale ... - Kazdy ma Swoje tajemnice, daj spokój! - Zdenerwował SIĘ. Wiem, Ze Nie zrobiła nic mi piwo Jedna Myśl o Śmierci i Jeanie przywołała Zle emocje. - Przepraszam. Ja moze Już pójdę do niedaleko. - I odeszła, Ze schyloną głowa i zniknęła za rogiem. Carine Czy Domu miałam Jeszcze spory Kawałek, ale wiedziałam, ZE JEST zdenerwowany. Mial rację, kazdy ma Swoje tajemnice, ja Też. Rozdział 8 Nawyki Carine Kolejnego Dnia Jak Zwykłe poszłam zrobić Szkoły spóźniona. Niektórych przyzwyczajeń NIE DA SIE zmienić, ja lubię długo Spać, dlatego Też Zaden Budzik mi w Tym Nie przeszkodzi. Biegłam zrobić Szkoły, KIEDY SIE Nagle potknęłam. By Nie Byl Przypadek, aby byla Chloe. Widocznie dopiero CO zadzwonił dzwonek, A Ona Mnie zauważyła i postanowiła poczekać. Jak Już wcześniej wspomniałam kazdy ma Swoje nawyki, ja mam sen, Chloe złośliwość, Kim Zakładów (uwielbia SIĘ z kimś zakładać) Rose dobroć i życzliwość, o Adrien? Nie mam pojęcia co mogłoby Zielonego Być JEGO przyzwyczajeniem WADA LUB Zaleta szczególną. Wracając zrobić upadku, zdarłam sobie Skore na kolanie, CO spowodowało Plame oo Krwi na psich spodniach. Ze Też akurat wtedy musiałam założyć Jasne dżinsy. Wstałam i otrzepałam SIE Z kurzu. - Tylko SIĘ Nie odzywaj, JEJ TYLKO o do chodzi. - Powtarzałam w myślach powstrzymując SIĘ od powiedzenia blondynkę co o Niej sądzę. Nie miałam sily na Kolejna kłótnię, weszłam Do Szkoły i skierowałam SIĘ zrobić Łazienkach. Na Szczęście, na czwartej Lekcji miałam Mieć wf. Ściągłam spodnie i przetarłam chusteczka Rane, Nie wyglądała najlepiej. Położyłam Jeszcze Jedna Czysta chusteczkę na kolanie i założyłam Leginsy przeznaczone do ćwiczeń. Nie wyglądały najlepiej zrobić eleganckiej, ciemnoniebieskiej koszuli ktora miałam na Sobie. Postanowiłam założyć biały podkoszulek i na to rozpiętą Koszule. Wyglądałam Całkiem nieźle. Adrien Od samego rana byłem zdenerwowany. Dostałem telefon z Ośrodka poprawczego (moja niewiedza daje SIĘ mamy Znaki ~ Nikusia212) i nie nie zdążyłem odebrać. Próbował oddzwić ALE na marne. Zestresowany siedziałem w ławce, w klasie. KIEDY SIĘ Lekcje skończyły Znowu postanowiłem zadzwonić, wreszcie odebrano. - Dzień dobry, z of this Adrien Agreste, dzwoniono zrobić Mnie ráno ... - Dzień dobry. - Odezwał SIĘ kobiecy Głos. - Tak, Léa Vilory chciała SIĘ z panem skontaktować. Prosiła o do Abys SIĘ z Nia spotkał. - Dobrze dziękuję ... - Miłego dnia, Do widzenia. - Rozłączyła SIĘ. Miłego dnia? Jak ma Być miły. Wszystko Chce abym pamiętał, czemu tak ciężko JEST? Wsiadłem na temat limuzyny i pojechałem na szermierkę. Wewnątrz budynku spotkałem Carine. Zbyt nerwowo zareagowałem, ma Prawo SIĘ zapytać. Przecież większość mojego otoczenia wie o Mari, wieży ... Ale tak ciężko Jest mi o Tym mówić, Myślec, czuć ... Rozegrałem z Nia Dwa pojedynki, Oba wygrała. -Adrien, COS SIĘ Dzieje? - Zapytała. - Jestes jakis nieobecny. Jeśli chodzi o wczoraj ... To ja przepraszam, Nie powinnam Być taka wścibska. - Spojrzałem na NIA I JEJ niebieskie Oczach. - To Nie Twoja Wina. Miałaś Prawo zapytać. To i tak o, aby NIE chodzi. -A Wiec? - Zapytała odruchowo. - Przepraszam ... Znowu się Robie. - JEJ mina posmutniała, chciałem coś powiedzieć ALE JEJ trener nas zawołał. Czy Końca Lekcji Carine Mało SIĘ odzywała, chyba nie chciała drążyć tematu. Pożegnaliśmy SIĘ z nauczycielem i ruszyliśmy zrobić szatni. Wychodząc z Niej widziałem Jak ciemnowłosą Stoi Przy drzwiach i szuka czegoś na Telefonie. Poczuła Moją obecność i powiedziała: - Pada. - Znowu spojrzała na telefon. - Nie mam parasola, A busa mam dopiero za godzine. - To NIC CIE NIE podwiozę do problemu. - Nie, nie bede na innych żerować, poczekam sobie grzecznie here AŻ SIĘ Trochę uspokoi i pobiegnę na Przystanku. - Jak chcesz, ale i tak Skoro nie mam Dzisiaj nic do roboty, aby pozwolisz, ZE dotrzymam ci towarzystwa? - Jasne. - Uśmiechnęła SIĘ zrobić Mnie. Usiedliśmy na materacach. - Adrien? - Tak? - MOGE SIĘ o coś zapytać? - Zrobiła przerwę, widziała, Ze Nie odpowiadam wiec kontynuowała. - Wiem, pewnie ciężko ci o Tym mówić, chodzi ale wszyscy Wiedza o Co, ja nie nie rozumiem. Zachowania Jeana, twojego, Czasem Alyi ... - No dobrze, powiem ci ... - Odpowiedziałam JEJ Wszystko od początku Do Końca Jak to bylo Z Mari. - Teraz Jean obwinia Mnie ZA JEJ Śmierć, A ja im dłużej i częściej, aby słyszę zastanawiam SIE CZY ABY napewno by Noe JEST prawda ... - Patrzyła na Mnie i smutnymi oczami pełnymi współczucia. Przytuliła Mnie Mocno. - To Nie Twoja Wina. Ta dziewczyną ... - Przerwała. - Ale CO SIĘ Stalo ráno? Co CIĘ tak przygnębiło? - Dostałem telefon od Lei, prosiła Mnie obym ja odwiedził. Ale ja nie wiem, CZY dam rade, Nie jestem gotowy, aby Zbyt Wiele dla Mnie. - Wiem, Ze Dasz radę. Kiedyś bedziesz Musiał z Nia porozmawiać ... W końcu do Musi nastąpić. Wtedy wstałem i patrząc na Nia powiedziałem. - Pojedziesz ZE MNA? - JEJ Oczy przyglądała mi sie. - PROSZĘ, Sam Nie dam rady, az Przyjaciółka ... - Ja nie wiem ... - Prosząco spojrzałem na Nia. - No dobrze ... Patrz przestało padać, i widac tęczę. JA JUZ Lece, Pensylwania. I pobiegła na Przystanku. Ja chwile Jeszcze siedziałem na materacu TEPO patrząc w Przestrzeń, PO CZYM Sam Też wróciłem zrobić Domu. Rozdział 9 Przeszłość powraca muszę I SIE Z NIA uporać. Hej, mam zrobić, było kilka Spraw Emotikon slightsmile 1. Przepraszam Ze Nie wystawiłam nexta w czwartek, i dopiero Teraz, tak późno wstawiam. Nie miałam internetu Emotikon dezaprobatą 2. Informuję było, že od Dnia dzisiejszego nexta Beda SIĘ pojawiać co Drugi Dzień, wiem ZE zaczynają SIĘ WAKACJE I Bede miała Teraz Dużo Czasu, ALE Nie Chce całego lata spędzić PRZED telefonem i komputerze. Zapraszam Emotikon pocałunek Carine KIEDY biegłam na Przystanku usłyszałam przerażające Krzyki. - Władca Ciem Dawno nie nie atakował, Chyba wreszcie powrócił. - Powiedziałam zrobić kwami. - W Takım razie na co czekasz? - Tikki kropkuj! Za jakis Pięć minut dotarłam Czy Centrum chałasu. Czarny Kot byl Już na miejscu budowy. Tym Razem walczyliśmy Z nawałnica. Władała POGODA I byla naprawde trudnym przeciwnikiem. Raz, Prawie odebrała Miraculum Czarnemu Kotu. Policzyliśmy SIĘ z Nia Szybko i nawet zostało nam Pięć minut zanim SIĘ przemienimy. - Kocie, możemy porozmawiać? - Tak, Jasne. - Wyskoczyliśmy na Szczyt wieży Eiffly i usiedliśmy. - Coś SIĘ Stalo? - Własnie miałam pytać o, aby Samo. - To Znaczy ...? - Jestes jakis zamyślony. Dzisiaj Prawie straciłeś Miraculum, wiesz Jakie JEST Ważne. Coś Cie dręczy? - Mam Problemy. Przeszłość powraca ja muszę SIE Z NIA uporać. - Jakoś ci moge pomoc? - Nie Masz Mocy przywracania Życia ... - Nastała chwila ciszy. - Moja ukochana zginęła kilka miesiecy Temu, A jutro mam spotkać SIĘ z dziewczyną odpowiedzialną za ... - Nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Usłyszałam pikanie JEGO pierścienia chwili PO Już przejść NIE bylo. Ja zostałam, zeszłam TYLKO zrobić Pietra, Gdzie mozna wyjechać Windą i przemieniłam SIĘ. - Zaraz, zaraz, Tikki. - CO SIĘ Stalo? - Kwami Czarnego Kota w domu Adriena ... Jutro mam jechać z NIM zrobić poprawczaka, czy Ley, ktora ... Adrien! Aby dalej! Na żartach Czarnym Kotem! - Tak ... - Wyszeptała. - Wiedziałaś ?! - Kiwnęła główka. - Czemu nie nie powiedziałaś? - Nie mogłam. Adrien Wróciłem zrobić domu, Mój Pierścień uratował Mnie od trudnej Rozmowy. Boje SIĘ, tak strasznie SIĘ boje. Do Mnie przerosło, Nie dam rady. Przynajmniej nie nie bede tam Sam. W Tej chwili, Moją uwagę przykuło małe pudełeczko na biórku. PREZENT OD Carine, zupełnie zapomniałem. Chwyciłem ja otworzyłem je, A moim oczom ukazał SIĘ srebrny brelok w kształcie wieży Eiffly. Na podstawie mial dwieałe lampki Które podświetlały Budowle na fiołkowo. Dziesięć Widok Znów zwabił łzy zrobić moich policzków. - Coś SIĘ Stalo? - Zapytał zmartwiony plagg. Spojrzałem na niego i już Wszystko wiedział. Poleciał zrobić Mnie í przytulił sie zrobić mojego, mokrego policzka. Pozniej przez chwile przyglądał SIĘ brelokowi. - Ulubiony Widok Marinette. Światła SA fiołkowe Jak JEJ Oczy ... - CZY Nie zauważyłeś czegoś dziwnego? - Zapytało Czasie kwami. - Wszystko się robi, czuje współpracy, daje CI Carine przypomina ci Marinette. - Wszystko mi o Niej przypomina ... - Zgasiłem Zapał Plagg'a, ale dziesięć i tak kontynuował. - Ale KIEDY CIĘ przytuliła i pocałowała, Nie zaprzeczają, ZE poczułeś jakby byla do Mari. - Jestem współwłaścicielem Z TEGO? - Nie pamiętasz Mgła ... Do Znaczy Tego staruszka? Co on CI wtedy powiedział ..., o tak "niedługo spotkasz dziewczyne TAKA SAMA, ale inna." - Popatrzyłem na niego ZE zdziwieniem. - To się jednak jestes tępy, a jeśli współpracę TA dziewczyną MA cząstkę Mari? - Nie rozumiem. - Musimy odnaleźć Tego staruszka na CI Wszystko wyjaśni. Wiem nawet Gdzie iść szukać. ''Następnego Dnia Carine Dojechaliśmy na MIEJSCE. Budynek wyglądał ja nowy, wręcz Ekskluzywny hotel, popatrzyłam na Adriena. - JEJ Rodzice Maja Dużo pieniędzy, a to jest ich Jedyna córka, wiec chcieli dac JEJ Jak NAJLEPSZE warunki. - Odpowiedział mi zanim zdążyłam zapytać. Tak jakby czytał w moich myślach. Przed samymi Drzwiami chwycił za klamkę, ale nie nie nacisnął JEJ. Zawachał SIĘ. Patrzył w Ziemie myśląc. Położyłam dłoń na ramieniu JEGO. - Wszystko bedzie dobrze, jeśli czujesz, Ze Jestes Gotów Dasz radę. Ale jeśli nie nie do wrócimy jutro. - Spojrzał na Mnie i stanowczo otworzy drzwi i przepuścił Mnie Jako pierwsza. Przywitał SIĘ z recepcjonistką i weszliśmy na sprzedaż. Nagle podeszła do Nas dziewczyną. - Adrien! Tak Dawno CIĘ Nie widziałam. - Zawiesiła mu SIĘ na szyi płacząc Przy Tym. KIEDY Już SIĘ otrzasnęła, przywitałam SIĘ. - Jestem Carine, miło mi. - Lea. - Oznajmiła, W Tej chwili spojżałam JEJ W Oczy I Nagle rozbolała głowa Mnie. Syknęłam z Bolu. - Coś SIĘ Stalo? - Zapytał zielonooki. - Nie, pójdę zrobić Łazienki SIĘ odświeżyć. - Odeszłam od towarzystwa. W chwili KIEDY JA zobaczyłam w Mojej głowie ukazał Sił obraz Tej Dziewczyny. Byla rozwcieczona, ALE Twarz miała Mokra od łez. Miała WYSTAWIONE Rece w moim kierunku jakby chciała Mnie zepchnąć. Ochlapałam Twarz Woda i położyłam na Niej dłonie. - Co ci JEST Cari? - Zapytała Tikki, W JEJ głosie czuć bylo troskę. - KIEDY JA zobaczyłam miałam TAKIE Nagle wspomnienie. Straszne. Jakbym Kiedyś Już ja widziała, ale w złym ŚWIETLE. Zaczęło mi sie kręcić w głowie, wstałam i usiadłam Twarz na chwile. Adrien CZY Carine coś SIĘ Stalo? Aby jednak moja Przyjaciółka, ktorej powiedziałem wiecej, niz innym. Martwię SIĘ O Nia. - To moze usiądziemy? - Zapytała Léa wskazując na Stoliki. Poszliśmy tam i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. - Strasznie CIĘ przepraszam, aby bylo TAKIE Głupie. Wiem, Ze Mój żal CI NIC NIE DA, Nie cofnęłem Czasu ... Ale moze tak miało Być, kazdy MA Czas określony ... - Chciałem JEJ powiedzieć, že by Ona powinna wtedy zginąć, že by Wszystko przez Nia. Ale złość mi przeszła, schyliłem TYLKO Glowe patrząc bezmyślnie patrząc na blat. - TA Carine? Kto to? Twoja dziewczyną? - Co? - Podniosłem WZROK. - Nie, ona JEST TYLKO Moją Przyjaciółka, Poza Tym ... - Tylko Przyjaciółka? Widze Jak na Nia patrzysz, JAK SIĘ martwisz. - Ale ... Do ZA Szybko ... - Od Śmierci Marinette minęło Prawie Dziesięć miesiecy ... Musisz wkońcu żyć, A ona naprawde zrobić CIEBIE PASUJE. - Nie, do jest ... - No dobra Nie Bede CIĘ męczyć. Aby załatwię pozniej. - Uśmiechnęła SIĘ tajemniczo. - Teraz coś ważnego. - Zmieniła kopalni na poważną. - Niedługo bede mogła opuścić poprawczak, oczywiscie pod nadzorem cały Czas Prokuratura. Ja potrzebuję twojej Pomocy. - Jakiej? - CZY MOGE na Ciebie liczyć? Jestes moim przyjacielem? Wiem, Ze zrobiłam coś co bylo najgorsze wag moim życiu. Skaza na Cale Życie. Moi Rodzice, ONI SIĘ rozwodzą. Myślisz, Ze moje Życie jest usłane Różami? Nienawidzą Mnie. - Nie mów tak. - Szepnąłem. - To Jest Prawda. Dla Nich JUZ NIE istnieję. Mimo, že lekarze mówili im, že jestem chora i moje Leczenie niedługo dobiegnie Końca, Nie słuchali. Rzadko Mnie odwiedzają, Raz na jakis Czas dzwonią. - Napływały JEJ łzy. - Przepraszam. - Szepnęła, przytuliłem JA. W Tym momencie podeszła do Nas Carine. - Hej, Adrien ja moze zaczekam na zewnątrz, Nie bede wam przeszkadzać. - Nie, Zostań Milo nam bedzie. - Léa przetarła łzy i zrobiła usmiechnieta kopalni. Ale coś Mnie zaniepokoiło w Cari. Byla roztrzęsiona i Oczy miała lekko zaczerwienione. Rozdział 10 Oni chcą się utrzymać w tajemnicy. Carine Leżałam na łóżku rozmawiając z Moją Przyjaciółka. - Wciąż dręczy Mnie ta wczorajsza wizja. W Mojej głowie krążą Miliony pytań ... Kim jestem? Kim byl dla Mnie Adrien? Co zrobiła Léa? CZY ja Ich wogule znałam? Jak umarłam? - Powiedziałam na jednym wdechu. - Tikki, ty musisz coś wiedziec, zanim Mnie obudziliście, ty ... - Cari, ja nic nie wiem. Oni chcą utrzymać do w tajemnicy. Mistrz i Weji. - To co ja mam Teraz zrobić? - Mysle, moze byc do ZE Twoje Wspomnienie Z poprzedniego zycia. - Muszę znaleźć odpowiedzi na te pytania. DowiedzieÄ ‡ SIĘ kim byłam w przeszłości. - Wiesz, ZE ZAWSZE Ci pomogę. - Tikki przytuliła SIĘ zrobić MNIE. Następnego Dnia Adrien Szedłem zrobić Szkoły KIEDY Nagle podbiegła zrobić Mnie kolega z szermierki. - Pamiętasz, tak? - Zapytał. - Ale O czym? - Czyli zapomniałeś. Dzisiaj Mamy Mieście zawody z szermierki, zeby wyłonić NAJLEPSZE Cztery osoby W zrobienia zawodów Narodowych. Obstawiam, ZE Dasz radę znaleźć SIĘ W Tej czwórce. - Ja Raczej nie ... Ostatnio wogóle NIE ćwiczyłem. - I tak mysle, ZE wygrasz. I ta dziewczyną Też. - Wskazał na Carine wchodzącą zrobić budynku. - Jaka ona cudowna. - Zacząłem SIĘ śmiać. - Podoba CI SIĘ? - Trochę SIĘ speszył. - Czemu robić Niej Nie zagadasz? - Ja, ymm ... Idę zrobić Sali, cześć. - I tak po prostu sobie poszedł. - Carine SIĘ mu podoba, ALE CO SIĘ dziwić ... - Zazdrosny? - Z pod Mojej koszuli Wyleciał Nie kto inny JAK plagg. - Nie, do TYLKO moje Przyjaciółka. - Tak, Jasne. Wmawiaj sobie, Mnie Nie oszukasz. - Przestań! W moim Sercu JEST TYLKO Jedna osoba, Marinette! - Ale nie nie ukrywaj, ZE coś czujesz zrobić Carine ... Léa MA rację. Niedługo minie rok od JEJ Śmierci, Nie mozesz żyć zrobić Konca Sam. Otwórz serce dla innych. - Nie wiem czemu, ale w głębi Duszy czułem, ZE MA rację. Carine JEST dla Mnie ważna. skrzywdzić NIE DAM JEJ nikomu, Nigdy. Carine Walka moim zdaniem byla Bardzo Łatwa. Wygrałam Z Kolei Jazdy PO. Miałam walczyć Jeszcze z jednym chłopakiem, aby Chyba Kolega Adriena, widziałam Jak rozmawiali PRZED Szkoła. - Dobra, ta rozgrywka JEST Dla Ciebie decydująca, Mamy Jeszcze Dwa MIEJSCA Wolne. Jeżeli do wygrasz, aby jedziesz Z Nami na zawody Krajowe. - Instruktor zwrócił SIĘ zrobić chłopaka. Z Tego co wiem, gdyby przegrał ZE MNA, za niego pojechałby Adrien. Wygrałam. Mój przeciwnik leżał na podłodze, podeszłam nie niego i podałam Mu Reke za pomoc MO wstać. Rozejrzał SIĘ Dookoła, JEGO Koledzy SIĘ z niego śmiali. Byl wściekły, odepchnął Moją dłoń i wstał. Widziałam w JEGO oczach nienawiść zrobić Mnie, wyszedł na zewnątrz. Adrien Chlopak naprawde SIĘ zdenerwował, aby zły chwilę. Obawiam SIĘ, ZE bedzie Kolejna ofiara Władcy Ciem. Wybiegłem za NIM, ale bylo Już za późno. Mial na sobie czarny strój ninji i na pasku zawieszony Miecz, oraz sztylety. - Jestem Mściwe Ostrze, zemszczę SIĘ na Wszystkich którzy kiedykolwiek Mnie upokorzyli. - Zawołał. Szybko udałem SIĘ zrobić Łazienki i przemieniłem. Carine Wybiegłam z budynku, gdy TYLKO usłyszałam Krzyki. Zobaczyłam chłopaka z ktorým PRZED Chwila walczyłam, ale zakumizowanego. - Kogo mój Mamy tu, Carine, JAK MILO. - Wykrzyczał w Moją strone i zaczął rzucać sztyletami. Jednym trafił w Moją Reke. - Aaa. - Syknęłam i wyjęła ostrze. Cudem uniknęłam kolejnych noży. Zaczęłam biec, krew ciągle wylewała SIĘ oo Mojej rany, próbowałam ja uciskać. Niestety Jako złoczyńcą byl szybszy i przygwoździł Mnie zrobić Boku samochodu. Wyjął Miecz i zamachnął SIĘ. Na Szczęście Ktos odepchnął przejść ode Mnie, powodując, ZE trafił w szybę. Szkła Kawałki wylądowały na asfalcie. Byłam zmęczona, ossunęłam sie na Ziemie. Z moich oczu spłynęła kilka łez. - Nic ci nie nie JEST? - Byłam w transie Jak, obudził Mnie Czarny Kot. - Na Szczęście uciekł, ale nie nie wiadomo, moze wrócić. - Spojrzałam na niego, Teraz widziałam, te Oczy. Piękne Głęboko Zielone Oczy Adriena, Głos. Teraz Widze podobieństwa. - Ty krwawisz, musimy CIĘ Szybko zabrać zrobić Lekarza. - Nie, dam radę. - Uniosłam dłoń Znad rany. Krew Nadal wypływała. - Przecież jeśli tu zostaniesz, wykrwawiasz sie na Śmierć. - Ale jeśli nie nie pokonasz Teraz Mściwego Ostrza do skrzywdzi WIĘCEJ LUDZI. - Nie bede z toba dyskutować. - Chwycił Mnie w tali i skierował SIĘ W stronę Szpitala. - Ta dziewczyną potrzebuje Pomocy. - Powiedział zrobić pielęgniarki. Po Czym pomógł mi usiąść i wyskoczył przez okno. Pielęgniarka pobiegła po bandaże JA W TYM Czasie wyszłam zrobić Łazienkach. - Tikki, Czas na przemianę. - Ale Carine, Masz Głęboka Rane, na pewno Dasz radę? - Spróbuję. Tikki kropkuj! Adrien Carine JEST taka nieodpowiedzialna, przecież taka decyzja mogła zagrozić JEJ Zdrowiu, Albo nawet życiu. Nie moge stracić kolejnej osoby W skład. Ale z Drugiej strony, bardziej zależało JEJ na innych, niz na sobie. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie. - Usłyszałem Glos Biedronki. Nie dalo SIĘ ukryć, ZE bolała ja reka, za każdym Razem KIEDY choćby dotknęła JEJ syczała z Bolu. Widac bylo, Ze Nie chciała Mnie Tym zamartwiać, starała się ukryć SIĘ. Wreszcie, po męczącej Walce pokonaliśmy Mściwe Ostrze. - Biedronko, ja muszę lecieć Już. Mam Jeszcze ważna sprawę zrobić załatwienia. - Dobrze, zrobić zobaczenia. - Uciekłem w Głąb Budynków i przemieniłem SIĘ spowrotem w Adriena. Od razu skierowałem SIĘ zrobić Szpitala, zapytałem tam TA SAMA pielęgniarkę o Carine, ale do współpracy mi odpowiedziała wręcz Mnie przeraziło. - Czarny Kot JA wień przyniósł, poszłam po, Opatrunki, ALE KIEDY TYLKO wróciłam JEJ Już nie nie bylo. - Czemu? Coś JEJ SIĘ Stalo? Gdzie ona JEST? Próbowałem zrobić Niej zadzwonić, ALE zerowej odpowiedzi. - Plagg, CO ja mam Teraz zrobić? - Aha, wiedziałem podoba CI SIĘ! - Czas Nie bd te Rozmowy. Aby naprawde wazne, martwię SIĘ O Nia. - Spokojnie, ONA JEST AŻ Nie tak nieodpowiedzialna. Moze po prostu wróciła zrobić Domu. - Ale ... - Wiesz Gdzie mieszka? - Nie. - No to Teraz i tak nie nie damy rady nic zrobić. Musisz Dzisiaj ISC zrobić Tego staruszka. - Wiesz Gdzie moge przejść znaleźć? - Tak, chodź. - Zaczął Mnie prowadzić. Doszliśmy zrobić jakiegoś budynku, kwami SIĘ schowało i na migi pokazał mi żebym zapukał. Drzwi powoli SIĘ otworzyły i ujrzałem ... Rozdział 11 Cała ta sytuacja JEST naprawde Dziwna. Z góry przepraszam za to Moja, jakby się powiedzieć ... Za Mój brak Wiedzy w temacie Medycyny. Adrien Drzwi powoli SIĘ otworzyły i ujrzałem Carine, Nadal miała rane na Rece i zakrwawioną bluzkę. -Carine ?! -Zapytałem. - Co ty robisz TU Adrien? - Chyba powinienem o do SAMO zapytać. Czemu nie nie jestes w Szpitalu ?! - Długa historia. To, po co tu przyszedłeś? - Szukam Takiego staruszka, siwe Włosy i broda, Gdzieś Tego Wzrostu. - Pokazałem wzrost. - Czerwona Hawajska koszula ... - Chodzi ci o Mistrz ... Do Znaczy mojego Dziadka. Teraz idź Nie ma, ale za niedługo powinien wrócić, moze wejdziesz i zaczekasz? Carine Własnie wskoczyłam przez okno zrobić mojego Pokoju, przemieniłam SIĘ I dalam ciastko Tikki, KIEDY Nagle usłyszałam pukanie. -Carine ?! -Zapytał. - Co ty robisz TU Adrien? - Odpowiedziałam pytaniem. - Chyba powinienem o do SAMO zapytać. Czemu nie nie jestes w Szpitalu ?! - W Jakim Szpitalu, Skąd on wogule wie ... A no tak, zapomniałem. Adrien na Czarny Kot, a ja do Biedronki, na O Tym Nie wie, ja wiem kim na żartach, akceptowania na NIE wie, že ja wiem. Cała ta sytuacja JEST naprawde Dziwna. Rana Coraz bardziej bolała, ale starałam SIĘ Nie okazywać Tego. Zaprosiłam iść zrobić Śródka, weszliśmy zrobić mojego Pokoju. - Za chwilkę Wracam. - Powiedziałam, po Czym wzięłam Czyste Ubrania i poszłam zrobić Łazienkach. Opłukałam Twarz I Rece na ktorých byla Jeszcze krew. Wciąż Mocno krwawiłam. Ubrałam koszulkę i wzięłam świeży ręcznik ABY zatkać Rane. Wyjęłam oo Szafki wode utlenioną i bandaże. - Już jestem. - Powiedziałam i przystąpiłam odkażania MIEJSCA wbicia sztyletu. Adrien KIEDY wyszła na chwile, rozglądałem SIĘ PO JEJ Pokoju. Coś Mnie zainteresowało, w całym pomieszczeniu Nie bylo odbytu Jednego zdjecia, JEJ, JEJ Rodziców, Rodziny. Obserwując JEJ Pokój natknąłem SIĘ na lustro w ktorým odbijały SIĘ uchylone drzwi do Łazienek. W szparze Pomiędzy futryną Drzwiami Stała tyłem Carine. Dokladnie widziałem Jak ściąga bluzkę i ubiera koszulkę. Na plecach miała Mnóstwo zadrapań i siniaków. - Co ona robiła? - Pomyślałem przerażony. Odwróciłem WZROK, KIEDY Już wychodziła z Łazienek. Usiadła na dywanie i nieudolnie próbowała odkazić Rane. - Moze pomogę? - Zapytałem. Nawet Nie czekałem na Odpowiedź, dosiadł SIĘ zrobić Niej i wyjął z RĘKI wode utlenioną i waciki. - Rana JEST Bardzo głęboka, obawiam SIĘ, ZE bez zszywania SIĘ Nie obejdzie. Masz moze igłę? - Igłę? - Przerażona spojrzała na Mnie. - Bede Musiał zszyć TA Rane, bug, ZE Wolisz jechać zrobić Szpitala, z którego PRZED Chwila nawiałaś. - Już przyniosę, od razu Cala apteczkę. - Wstała i wyszła Znowu, po chwili wróciła z pudełkiem pełnym bandażami, plastra, spirytusem i długo by wymieniać. Usiadła bokiem zrobić Mnie, lekko przejechałem Palcem apartament obok MIEJSCA krwawienia. Spojrzałem JEJ prosto w oczy, Nigdy Nie zauważyłem Jak Piękne MA Oczach. - PROSZĘ, postaraj SIĘ zrobić, aby delikatnie. - Szepnęła, A ja kiwnąłem TYLKO głowa. Przystąpiłem zrobić zszywania. Carine tłumiła w sobie ból, widziałem się. Pozniej ominęło JEJ Reke bandażem i powiedziałem; - I po Bolu. - Odetchnęła z ulga. - Dziękuję. - Aby Teraz powiedz mi czemu uciekłaś ZE Szpitala. - Ja ... Nie moge powiedzieć, aby Znaczy wagowo Sumie Tobie MOGE, ciemnym piwem NIE, Jeszcze nie Teraz. - Strasznie się skomplikowane ... - Po prostu musiałam coś załatwić. - Coś załatwić ?! CO MOZE Być ważniejsze od Zdrowia, Albo nawet Życia ?! - Schyliła Glowe i zamilkła na chwile. Widziałem w JEJ oczach smutek, chciała coś powiedzieć ale nie nie mogła. Nie wiedziałem Jak ja pocieszyć. Byla Smutna. - Jestes Bardzo nieodpowiedzialna ... - Powiedziałem spokojnie. - Jak Masz zamiar prawić mi kazania, aby Moze Od razu Z tad wyjdziesz? - Nadal Smutna, ale Jeszcze bardziej zirytowana odpowiedziała. - ... Ale za by Cie lubie. Jeśli nie nie chcesz mówić do Nic. Carine - ... Ale za by Cie lubie. Jeśli nie nie chcesz mówić do Nic. - Powiedział Ze słodkim uśmiechem, otworzyłam usta ja chciałam powiedzieć mu, ZE JA, Biedronka. Ale w Tym momencie wszedł mistrz Fu. - Adrien, aby moj dziadek, PROSZĘ Idź do niego. . - Uśmiechnęłam SIĘ KIEDY TYLKO opuścił Mój Pokój, wyskoczyłam przez okno i przemieniłam SIĘ. Musiałam SIĘ przewietrzyć, zasmakować Wolności w strojů Biedronki. Adrien - PROSZĘ usiądź. - Powiedział zrobić Mnie staruszek. - Jestem Mistrz Fu. - Mam zrobić pana tyle pytań. Wciąż dręczy Mnie sytuacja na cmentarzu. - Chodzi ci o TA dziewczyne, prawda? - Lekko kiwnąłem głowa. - Jak to możliwe ... Inna lecz TAKA SAMA? Nie rozumiem. - Już ja spotkałeś. - Plagg Wyleciał spod Mojej koszuli. - Plagg Schowaj SIĘ. - Szepnąłem. - Spokojnie Adrien, To Jest Strážník miraculów, wie kim jestes, W końcu by na dal CI Pierścień. - Patrzyłem ZE zdziwieniem. - Ale nie nie po to tu przyszedłeś, zgadza SIĘ? - Tak. - W Tej chwili zamarłem. Przecież do DZIADEK Carine, JAK ja mam SIĘ zapytać, o, aby CZY się możliwe, ZE mA coś wspólnego Z Mari? Plagg wiedział co czuję, dlatego, Sam postanowił kontynuować rozmowę, A ja słuchałem z zainteresowaniem. - Mistrzu, JAK Mamy Zrozumieć Twoje Słowa? Już ja spotkał? Nie rozumiemy. - Wiem, Ze SIĘ domyślacie. Cząstka Marinette JEST W innej dziewczynie, ale nie nie moge wam powiedzieć w Kim. Adrien Musi ja pokochać bez świadomości, že się Ona. Musicie Już ISC. Wyszliśmy z domu JEGO Jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowani. - Plagg, Nie rozumiem. Składnik jeśli pokocham Nie TA, w ktorej żartem Mari? - Mysle, ZE rozpoznasz w Niej Cechy Podobné zrobić Marinette. Potrzeba TYLKO Trochę Czasu. Kilka tygodni pozniej Postanowiłem po Szkole ISC zrobić Carine by zdjąć JEJ Szwy. Zaprosiła Mnie zrobić Śródka, usiedliśmy na łóżku. Starałem SIĘ zrobić, aby bezboleśnie. - Gotowe, Nadal boli CIĘ Reka? - Zapytałem. - Nie, Już Prawie wogule nie nie czuję. Tylko nie wiem CZY dam radę wziąć udział w turnieju. - Czemu? - Mam Dużo obowiązków, Dawno nie nie ćwiczyłam i Jeszcze muszę poprawić Chemie. - Nie radzisz sobie z chemii? - Jeżeli się oznacza ZAGROŻENIE na Koniec na TAK. - Jeżeli TYLKO chcesz, aby CI pomogę. - Nie wiem CZY Dasz radę, jestem nienauczalna. Rozdział 12 Chce dobrze, ale dla kogo? Carine Coraz więcej Czasu spędzałam z Adrienem. Staliśmy SIĘ Jak prawdziwi Przyjaciele. Mówiłam mu o Wszystkim, Prawie Wszystkim. Nie wiem czemu, ALE Nie potrafiłam mu powiedzieć, že jestem Biedronka. Balam SIĘ, ZE SIĘ zawiedzie. Nie jestem Pewna moich uczuc, Przyszedł ale od KIEDY zrobić mistrza zaczęłam iść spostrzegać w innym ŚWIETLE. Dla Mnie, byl cudowny. Chyba SIĘ W NIM zakochałam. Ale nie nie powiem mu. On stracił Marinette, kochał JA, współ jeśli Mnie odrzuci? Powinnam cieszyć SIĘ, ZE mam iść chociaż Jako Przyjaciela. Moja reka Już SIĘ zagoiła, po ranie nie nie bylo Już śladu. Czułam SIĘ dobrze. Dzień rocznicy Śmierci Marinette Tego Dnia, czułam SIĘ dziwnie. Mimo, že od dłuższego Czasu Nie myślałam o wspomnieniach, wtedy jakby natknęłam mnie na rozmowę oo Mistrzem. Wrócił zrobić domu dopiero wieczorem. - Mistrzu, możemy porozmawiać? - Zapytałam otwierając drzwi od JEGO Pokoju. - Tak, PROSZĘ wejdz. - Usiadłam Przy biórku, naprzeciwko Mistrz Fu, Weji natomiast leżał na tależu jedząc Salate. - Ja, chciałam CIĘ zapytać, o mnie z przeszłości. - Nagle Weji stanął i przyglądał mi sie. - Nie mam nic, zadných wspomnień, pamiątek Rodzinnych. Nie wiem kim jestem ja byłam. - Przestań. Nie mozesz ... - Przerwał mi staruszek. - NIE MOGE CO? Nie moge wiedziec kim jestem? Kazdy ma Swoje wspomnienia, Radosne chwile. Nie wiesz Jak SIĘ czuję! - Nie unos SIĘ. - Nie unos SIĘ? Jak mam się Robic ?! Przecież pozbawiacie Mnie Wszystkiego. Chciałam TYLKO wiedziec, kim byłam, JAK zmarłam, Dlaczego. CZY byla jakas osoba ktorej na Mnie zależało? Czemu Mi by robicie? - To skomplikowane. - To skomplikowane. Odpowiedź typowa. - Wstałam nerwowo. - Sama SIĘ dowiem. - Wyszłam biorąc ZE SOBA Słuchawki. Ubrałam buty i założyłam sweterek. - Carine, przecież wiesz, ZE Mistrz Chce dobrze. - Podleciał zrobić MNIE Weji. - Chce dobrze, ale dla kogo? Napewno nie dla Mnie. Tikki, chodź. Wrócę późno. - Ja wyszłam. Zaczęłam biegnąć. Jakbym chciała uciec od Wszystkich moich Kłopotów i zmartwień. Jednak coś Mnie tam trzymało. Biegłam przez park, KIEDY SIĘ Nagle potknęłam i upadłam. Rece miałam oparte na Ziemi, po moich policzkach spłynęły łzy Szczere. Kilka razy próbowałam zadzwonić zrobić Adriena, czułam, Ze do Moze Być Jedyna osoba Która udzieli mi Wsparcia. Myliłam SIĘ, Nikt Nie odbierał. moze Mnie ignoruje? Albo Adrien Aby najgorszy dzien wagowo moim życiu. Nie potrafiłem SIĘ skupić. Wstałem wcześnie ráno i poszłem na cmentarz. W pobliskiej kwiaciarni kupiłem bukiet róż. Przy JEJ grobie siedziałem zrobić późnego wieczora. Nawet Nie odczuwałem, ZE minęło tyle Czasu. - Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie mogła Jeszcze zostać? Ze mna, czemu się tak Boli? - W Mojej głowie wciąż powtarzała SIĘ pytania. Z oczu zaczęły spływać łzy. - Kocham Cie, Mari. - Szepnąłem kładąc delikatnie dłoń na marmurowym grobie. Nie potrafiłem Zrozumieć, czemu tak Szybko? Dlaczego nie dostaliśmy więcej Czasu? Nawet Nie zdążyłem SIĘ pożegnać. Co jakis Czas Mój telefon dzwonił, ignorowałem iść. W Tym powyżej tygodnia Nie potrafiłem z nikim innym rozmawiać. W pewnym momencie wstałem i ruszyłem w strone naszego Dachu. Dla Mnie, na Miejscu miało wartość sentymentalną. IDĄC chodnikiem usłyszałem Dźwięk rzucania i przywracania śmietników, desek ... Skręciłem w ciemna uliczkę, Która Byla źródłem dźwięków. Ujrzałem Jeana. Ale na NIE wyglądał normalnie, źrenice rozszerzone, stal chwiejąc SIĘ Jeszcze. Energicznie Kopál przywrócono śmietniki. - Jean, przestań! - Przerwałem mu. - Ty! Aby Twoja Wina! Teraz Nikt Już CIĘ Nie obroni! - Byl wściekły. na pewno coś Bral, Nie zachowywał SIĘ normalnie. Podszedł i zrobić Mnie uderzył pięścią w Twarz. Próbowałem zrobić unik, ale nie nie zdążyłem. Odepchnął Mnie zrobić ŚCIANY I Kopál Z całej sily. Dostałem Mocno w brzuch, osunąłem sie na Ziemie. Nadal czulem Jak pokładach Mnie pięściami. Kilka razy także przejść uderzyłem, mi piwo odwdzięczył SIĘ W dziesięciu Sam dwukrotnie mocniejszy sposób. Mój brzuch i Rece Były w siniakach, po Twarzy spływała Krew. - Nie! Przestań! - Usłyszałem Głos znajomy. Carine Bylo Już późno, KIEDY wracałam zrobić Domu. Usłyszałam Krzyki z jakiejś ciemnej uliczki. Podeszłam i zobaczyłam zrobić Niej Adriena leżącego na Ziemi i kopiącego przejść chłopaka. - Nie! Przestań! - Krzyczałam. Pobiegłam zrobić niego i złapałam odchodzenie ZA nadgarstek zanim uderzył blondyna. Aby byl Jean, na chwile spojrzałam MU W oczy, moje Były zaszklone. Znowu, poczułam ból Głowy, mocniejszy niz poprzedni. Jean, mial coś wspólnego ZE MNA w przeszłości? - Nie Bedziesz mi rozkazywać! - Brałeś coś, przestań! Aby zle na Ciebie wpływa. - W Tej chili oo Mnie całej Siły zaczął pchać. - Zostaw Mnie! - Z całej Siły uderzył MNA w ścianę. Syknęłam z Bolu. W Tej chwili odszedł ode Mnie I Znowu skierował SIĘ W stronę Adriena. Zamarłam. Z kieszeni wyciągnął pistolet. Włożył naboje i ... Rozdział 13 Twoja ulubiona wymówka. Carine Włożył naboje i ... Reszta Sił wstałam i osłoniłam Adriena własnym ciałem. Upadając zamknęłam Oczach. Widziałam Lee, Twarz miała Mokra od łez, ale byla wściekła. Zaczęła SIĘ ZE MNA szarpać, AZ w końcu wypchnęła Mnie z wieży. Spadając czułam przeszywającą Mój brzuch Kule. Adrien Jean JUZ strzelał, KIEDY przede MNA stanęła Carine. Upadła na Ziemie, A chłopak uciekł, wyrzucając broń na bok. - Carine! - Krzyknąłem z łzami w oczach. Podbiegłem zrobić Niej. Oddychała Szybko, byla przerażona. - A ... Adrien ... - Mówiła cicho dysząc. - J..ja Nie Chce ... Znowu umierać ... - Szczere łzy spływały po policzkach JEJ. - Jak to? Znowu umierać? - T ... To skomplikowane ... - Twoja ulubiona wymówka. - Uśmiechnęła SIĘ lekko. - Czemu się zrobiłaś? - Patrzyłem SIĘ na Nia, Glowe miała położoną na moich kolanach. położyła Nagle Rece na moich policzkach, delikatnie przyciągnęła i Mnie pocałowała. Chwile Jeszcze patrzyła na Mnie, siedzieliśmy w Ciszy. Zamknęła Oczach i syknęła Z Bolu. Drelich Co ja zrobiłem? Aby NIE Moja Wina, Wszystko przez niego i przez TA głupia dziewczyne. Uciekłem z tamtąd i anonimowo zadzwoniłem na pogotowie. Adrien - Teraz PROSZĘ ... Zostań tu. Nie zamykaj oczu. - Wtedy usłyszałem karetkę. Ratownicy Szybko przybiegli do Nas i opatrzyli Rane Carine. Pośpiesznie przenieśli JA zrobić karetki. - Moge jechać z Nia? - Zapytałem. Jeden ratownik TYLKO popatrzył na drugiego i kiwnął głowa na tak. Wzięłem leżący na Ziemi telefon Carine, byl cały potłuczony. Usiadłem Przy Niej i patrzyłem Jak Ratownicy robili Swoje. W Szpitalu niestety nie nie mogłem Dalej z Nia ISC i musiałem czekać w poczekalni. Nadal byłem obolały ale nie nie potrafiłem SIĘ na Tym skupić w obliczu KIEDY Carine walczyła o Życie. Nie wiem co robić Niej czuję, ALE ONA Chyba Mnie Kocha. Nie Potrafie przestać Myślec o Marinette. A może chodziło o Carine Mistrzowi, moze by ONA JEST TA Inna, akceptowania TAKA SAMA? Ale moze sie mylę? I CZY Potrafie pokochać kogoś innego OD Mari? Ilekroć usłyszałem Dźwięk otwierających SIĘ drzwi odwracałem WZROK myśląc, že by lekarz Carine. Wciąż myślałem o Niej, czemu by zrobiła? Moją uwagę przykuł JEJ telefon. Ekran byl cały popękany, próbowałem przejść włączyć, ale na marne. - Trzeba powiadomić JEJ Dziadka. - Pomyślałem. Nie miałem numeru, wyjęłem Karte ja założyłem zrobienia własnej Komórki. Zdziwiłem SIĘ, nigdzie nie nie bylo kontaktu zatytułowanego "Dziadek", byl TYLKO Mistrz Fu. Próbowałem SIĘ dodzwonić na numer dziesięć ALE na marne. Nikt nie nie odbierał. - Co mam zrobić Teraz? - Zapytałem Plagg'a. - Polecę zrobić domu mistrza i powiem mu, CO SIĘ Stalo. - Kiwnąłem głowa, a Na Wyleciał przez okno. Tymczasem zadzwoniła Nathalie. - Gdzie ty SIĘ podzielasz ?! - Zapytała. - Ja jestem w Szpitalu. - W Szpitalu ?! Coś CI SIĘ Stalo? Pan Agreste wściekły bedzie. Jutro Masz sesje. - Spokojnie, nic mi sie nie nie stalo. - Hmm? - Mam TYLKO Parę siniaków, jestem tu z Przyjaciółka, aby Ona ... - Limuzyna zaraz podjedzie pod Ciebie. - Rozłączyła SIĘ. Nie myliła SIĘ, Dziesięć minut pozniej byla Już w poczekalni. Nie chciałem nigdzie isc, ale musiałem. - Jak ty wyglądasz? -! Mój tata Mnie przywitał. - Podbite oko, siniaki na rękach? - Chyba jutrzejsza sesja SIĘ Nie odbędzie. - Powiedziała Natalie. - Odwołaj fotografa, A ty Adrien Wracaj Już zrobić Pokoju. Rozdział 14 prosze Zostań. Carine Pamiętasz Dzień w ktorým SIE spotkaliśmy? Bylo słonecznie, biegłam spózniona zrobić Szkoły. Droga, pasy, Samochód. Odepchnął Mnie przed rozpedzonym pojazdem. Mogłam juz wtedy zginąć, ale ktos nade mna czuwa i nie nie pozwala mi Jeszcze umrzeć. Jestes Jak Mój stróż, Dzisiaj spłaciłam Mój dług wdzięczności. Tego wieczoru pamietam Adriana patrzącego na Mnie leżąca na JEGO kolanach. Okropny ból. Pozniej Ratownicy, w głowie mam kilka Obrazów karetki. Białe korytarze ZE światłami, bylo ciemno. Jedna Rzecz cały Czas trzymała Mnie w przytomności, a Głos właściwie. Adrien wciąż robić Mnie mówił. W Nocy budziły Mnie koszmary, byłam sama w ciemnym Pokoju. Byłam w strojů Biedronki, przywiązana zrobić jakiegoś słupa. Nagle sceneria SIĘ zmieniła. Miasto, Wokół byl tłum, naprzeciwko Adrien. Została mi Jedna kropka. - Kocie Pomóż! - Próbowałam zawołać, ale nie nie mogłam. Jakbym Głos straciła. Znikła, ostatnia kropka wyblakła z moich kolczyków. Byłam Już TYLKO zwyczajna dziewczyną, Carina. Sznur pękł i upadłam na Ziemie. Tuz przed Adrienem Klęczałam. Wyciągnęłam zrobić niego dłoń, ABY pomógł mi wstać, on popatrzył NA Mnie i odszedł. JEGO WZROK wskazywał na Zawód. Spodziewał SIĘ kogoś niesamowitego, innego, o nie nie Mnie. Tłum rozproszył SIĘ Też w Różne strony, słyszałam TYLKO grymasy. Łzy spłynęły po moich policzkach. Obudziłam SIĘ płacząc. Adrien Nie miałem zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie w Pokoju. Postanowiłem uciec. Pytanie TYLKO "Jak?". Plagg'a Nie ma. Poleciał zrobić mistrza Fu. No nic, musiałem się zrobić po, tradycyjnemu. Związałem kilka prześcieradeł, Jedna końcówkę przywiązałem zrobić łóżka Druga przerzuciłem przez okno. Udało SIĘ, Parę minut pozniej byłem Już W drodze zrobić Szpitala. W poczekalni czekał na Mnie niespodziewany WIDOK. Stal tam staruszek, plagg i czerwone kwami, którego nie nie znałem. - Dobry wieczór, Mistrzu i ... - Zacząłem. - Tikki. - Odpowiedziało stworzonko. - Jestem kwami Biedronki. Ona ... Yyy, musiała wyjechać, przez jakis Czas bedziesz Musiał walczyć Sam. - Ale JAK, co z akumami? - Tym zajmę SIĘ JA. Potrafie je oczyścić. - Ale czegoś nie nie rozumiem ... Po co wień przyszłaś? Skąd wiedziałaś Gdzie bedzie Mistrz? - Lekko zdezorientowana popatrzyła na mistrza Fu, potem na Plagg'a. - Ymmm, plagg mi powiedział? - Brzmiała niezbyt wiarygodnie. - Ja yyy ... Muszę Już lecieć. - Ja Już JEJ Nie widziałem. Rozmawiałem ZE staruszkiem Jeszcze chwile, ale potem Musiał wracać zrobić Domu. Dziwne. Zastanawia Mnie Fakt, Ze Nie zachowują SIĘ Jak wnuczka z dziadkiem, Raczej Jak Znajomi, Przyjaciele. Nie rozumiem. Moze się Nie JEJ dziadek, moze TYLKO JEJ opiekun, wstydzi SIĘ przyznać, ZE NIE MA Rodziny? Zostałem sam. W końcu przyszła zrobić Mnie pielęgniarka. - Operacja odbyła SIĘ bez większych komplikacji. Chora Teraz odpoczywa. - CZY mógłbym zrobić Niej MRS? Chociaż na chwilkę? - Przykro mi, ale nie nie. - Westchnąłem. - Wiem, Ze martwisz SIĘ O SWOJĄ dziewczyne, ALE JEST Teraz Zbyt Słaba. - To Nie JEST moja dziewczyną ... - Nie? - Przyjaciółka. - Pielęgniarka zachichotała. - Wiele widziałam w Tym Szpitalu. Ale Nigdy zwykły przyjaciel Nie czekał tyle godzin, w Sumie do Prawie przez cala noc, by MOC SIĘ spotkać koleżanką. - Uśmiechnęła SIĘ szczerze. Nie wiem czemu, ale miałem wrażenie, že Jak na Mnie spojrzała, by juz wiedziała CI czuję zrobić Carine. - Powiedz JEJ. - I odeszła. Zostałem sam. Nie wiedziałem CZY mam wracać zrobić domu, Bo na czekanie Niby Nie miało sensu, akceptowania cos wag środku chciało bym został. - Posłuchać rozumu, CZY serca? - Zdawałem w myślach wciąż Jedno Pytanie. Zostałem. Nie mogłem zmrużyć oczu, siedziałem na plastikowym krześle współpracowników Jakis Czas spoglądając na ZEGAREK i pielęgniarkę. Po kolejnych godzinach Znowu podeszła. - No dobra. - Szepnęła. - Za godzine kończę zmianę, Tobie daję czterdzieści Pięć minut. Idź. - Wskazała na wejscie. - Czwarte drzwi po prawej. - Mrugnęła. W korytarzu panował półmrok. NA szczescie trafiłem w Dobre drzwi. Na sali byla TYLKO ONA I Jedno Wolne Łóżko. Przysunęłem Krzesło ja usiadłem apartament obok Niej. Jeszcze kosmyk włosów Odgarnąłem oo JEJ Twarzy ja chwyciłem ja za reke. Brode położyłem na materacu, tak, že naprzeciwko miałem JEJ Piękne Zamknięte Oczy. Przyznam ZE co jakis Czas zamykałem powieki ALE Parę sekund pozniej energicznie je otwierałem by sprawdzić CZY NADAL TU leży. Carine Walczyliśmy wlasnie z przestępcą, Nagle ogłuszył nas wybuch. Wszędzie dym. Najpierw powoli IDE pozniej przyśpieszam. Ze łzami w oczach mijam martwych Przyjaciół, Alye Nino, Alix ... Ale wciąż IDE. Szukam jednej osoby W skład. Nagle Widze dłoń, wystaje Z gruzu. Krzyczę, jestem przepełniona żalem, nienawiścią zrobić samej Siebie, mogłam mu pomoc, zapobiec Temu. Odkopuję, wrzucam zrobić tylu kamienie. Moim oczom ukazuje SIĘ Widok Czarnego Kota. JEST CAŁY my Krwi. Nie oddycha, serce Nie bije, by Koniec. - Nie! Wstawaj! Słyszysz? Musisz żyć! - Płaczę, uderzam, kopie gruz. - Nie! Bez Ciebie ... Moje Życie NIE MA SENSU! Kocham Cie. Nie! - Nagle rozlega sie glos. Mogłaś Temu zapobiec! Aby przez CIEBIE! Wszyscy zginęli! Aby Twoja Wina! Budzę SIĘ Zalana zimnym potem. Przestraszona, oddychamy Szybko Bardzo, tłumię wag sobie łzy. Adrien Nagle, budzi SIĘ. Podnosi SIĘ zrobić pozycji siedzącej. Przestraszona i zdezorientowana rozgląda SIĘ PO Pokoju. Jakby kogoś Szukała. JEJ WZROK zatrzymuje sie na Mnie. Szybkim ruchem Przytuła SIĘ zrobić Mnie. - Adrien ... - Szepcze, zaczyna płakać. - Spokojnie, Wszystko Już dobrze. - Przytulny mowie cicho. - Jestem here. Już nic CI SIĘ Nie powyżej tygodnia. - PROSZĘ Zostań ... Rozdział 15 A jednak ma uczucia. Adrien - PROSZĘ Zostań ... - Nigdzie SIĘ Nie wybieram. - Ona kładzie SIĘ spowrotem trzymając Mnie za reke. Obraca SIĘ W Moją strone i patrząc mi w Oczy Mowi; - Miałam koszmar ... Wszyscy zginęli w Nim i Ty ... - Znowu PO JEJ policzku spłonęła łza. Uścisnąłem Jeszcze mocniej JEJ Reke. - To Tylko sen. Jestem tu. - Uśmiechnąłem SIĘ lekko, ona rowniez. Siedzieliśmy pozniej przez chwile w Ciszy, ale w miłej Ciszy. Nie przeszkadzała mi. Carine po jakimś Czasie zasnęła, Tym Razem miała spokojny sen. Nagle usłyszałem otwierające SIĘ drzwi. aby byla pielęgniarka. - Przykro mi, ale musisz Już ISC. Możemy Mieć Kłopoty Jak CIE TU zobaczą. - Już idę. - Szepnąłem, KOBIETA wyszła. Na pożegnanie ucałowałem Carine w czoło. Musiałem Już wracać zrobić Domu. Dziwne, ALE KIEDY szedłem ulica miałem wrażenie jakby ktos Mnie śledził. Odwracałem SIĘ CO Jakis Czas, ALE Nic Nie zauważyłem, TYLKO cienie rzucane przez pomarańczowe Budynków lampy. Dotarłem zrobić Pokoju, ale dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności oo zrobić Pokoju W Tym Czasie wyszedł SAMYM Mój ojciec. - O ktorej to się wraca? Gdzie wampiry istnieją? - Ja byłem u Carine. - Wiedziałem. I po co ci do bylo? I tak Cie Nie wpuścili. - Skąd on wiedział? - Nie życzę sobie, żebyś wymykał SIĘ z domu, z powodu Dziewczyny jakiejś tam. - Jakiejś tam Dziewczyny ?! Dzieki Niej Nie jestem w Szpitalu, wogule żyje! - Idź Już Spać. - Powiedział neutralnym tonem. - Jak Jeszcze Raz SIĘ wymkniesz do zakażę CI SIE oo Nia spotykać. - Otworzył drzwi, ale odwrócił SIĘ Jeszcze na chwile. - Idź jutro zrobić Niej í KUP JEJ kwiaty. - Tego SIĘ PO NIM Nie spodziewałem. A jednak, ma uczucia. Przytaknąłem Ja położyłem sie spac. Śniła mi sie Carine, moment, KIEDY SIĘ z Nia całowałem. KIEDY leżała postrzelona z rada w brzuchu. Ale w Tym momencie pojawiła Sił Marinette. Byla Smutna, czemu? Moze by NIE Ona? Carine się NIE żart dziewczyną o ktora chodziło Mistrzowi Fu? A może do Moja podświadomość Nie moze zaakceptować Śmierci Mari? W głębi Duszy czuję jakbym ja zdradzał, ale ona nie żyje. Już rok JEJ ZE MNA Nie mama. CZY MAM wyrzuty sumienia? Gabriel Agreste JEGO Spojrzenie bylo podejrzliwie, czyżby SIĘ domyślał? Ale jestem Już pewny. Adrien na Czarny Kot. Muszę Mu zabrać dyskretnie Miraculum. Ale zanim do zrobię najpierw MUSI MNIE naprowadzić NA Biedronkę. Widziałem TYLKO JEJ kawami. Zegar wybił 3:00, JUZ CZAS. Wyszedłem na dach Mojej Willi ja spotkałem SIĘ oo NIM. - Witaj Władco Ciem. - Powiedziałem. - Jaki JEST powód naszego Spotkania? - CZY zdołałeś Już dowiedzieÄ ‡ SIĘ Kim żart Czarny Kot i Biedronka? - Ja ... Mmm ... - Nie PO do Dalem ci moc Cienia Abys SIĘ obijał! Masz poznać Ich tożsamości! - Czarny Kot, aby ... Mój syn ... - Musimy odebrać mu Miraculum. - Ale nie nie rob mu Krzywdy! - Nie zrobię ... Jak TYLKO sie dowiesz kim żartem dziewczyną, potajemnie zabierzesz Pierścień. - Co zamierzasz zrobić z Biedronki? - To już moja sprawa ... Powiedzmy, ZE JEST zagrożeniem dla naszego planu. Jeśli bohaterowie zakochają SIĘ w sobie zyskają moc, której nie sposób opisać. Jeżeli Twój syn spróbuje coś zepsuć ... Nie bede w powyżej tygodnia dotrzymać Słowa. Carine Moze powinnam mu powiedzieć? Wałkuję dziesięć Temat przez cala noc. ZA jeśli spełni SIĘ Pierwszy sen? Zawiedzie SIĘ. Potem Nie mogłam zasnąć zrobić Rana. Myślałam o Przyszłości. Jean ma coś ZE MNA wspólnego, Wspomnienie Jak trzyma Mnie za nadgarstki. Adrien byl dla Mnie ważna osobą. Zrobiłam jakas krzywdę Lei i za to się zemściła, szarpała SIĘ ZE MNA i popchnęła Mnie. CZY się możliwe? Nie. Przez chwile przeszła mi Myśl, ale tak abstrakcyjna, ZE od razu ja usunęłam z moich domyślań. Myśl ta mówiła, že ja się ... Marinette. Moze Niektórych Rzeczy SIĘ zgadzają, ale nie nie. Aby niemożliwe. CZY aby prawda ?! Ja to ... Marinette ?! Dziewczyną Która Kocha Adrien? ---- Moi Drodzy, staram SIĘ Jak najczęściej wrzucać nexty, ale czasami nie nie wyrabiam. Przez cały Dzień próbowałam, ale nie nie mogłam. Ilekroć próbuję coś wkleić przeglądarka mi sie wyłącza. Przepraszam. JAK. Tylko uporam SIĘ oo Tym Wszystko wróci Do normalności. Nikusia212 ( dyskusja ) 22:08, wargi 5, 2016 (UTC) Rozdział 16 Róże i fiołki. Adrien Jak Zwykłe poszedłem zrobić Szkoły, po weekendzie pełnym Wrażeń Nie mogłem wytrzymać. Chciałem SIĘ Jak najszybciej wymknąć, zasmakować Wolności Jako Czarny Kot. Już w drzwiach przywitała Mnie przerażona Alya. - CO SIĘ Dzieje? Carine Nie odbiera Telefonu od Soboty, Dzisiaj Też Nie przyszła zrobić Szkoły. Wiesz coś o Niej? - Odpowiedziałem JEJ o Wszystkim. Najpierw byla okropnie zmartwiona, A pozniej natomiast wściekła na Jeana. - Jak przejść TYLKO dostane W Swoje Rece ... - Wiadomość o Cari SZYBKO roznisła SIĘ PO całej klasie. - KIEDY bedzie mozna ja odwiedzić? - Pytała Alix. - Nie mam pojęcia, Dzisiaj na pewno Nie wpuszczą nas zrobić Niej. moze Jedna, Dwie osoby W skład. - Mówiłem. - Idziesz zrobić Niej Dzisiaj? - Tak. - Aby JAK sie dowiesz CO I JAK NAM powiedz, okey? - Przytaknąłem. - Pójdę z Tobą, dobrze? - Cicho zapytała Alya. W odpowiedzi usmiechnęłem SIĘ. Po Drodze Jak sobie obiecałem, kupiłem kwiaty. Piękny bukiet, nie wiem czemu ALE byla by wiązanka fiołków i białych róż. Moze IZ ZWIĄZEK Z moimi przemyśleniami. CZY dobrze robie? IDĄC zrobić ayli Nie mogłem sie powstrzymać, kupiłem mięciutkiego misia. Schowałem iść zrobić plecaka i podeszłem zrobić Alyi. - Kwiaty? - Powiedziała pytająco Alya. - Wiem, Ze taki bukiet z MALO Z porównaniem zrobić TEGO CO DLA MNIE zrobiła ... - Poklepała Mnie po ramieniu i uśmiechnęła SIĘ promiennie. Carine Chciałabym mu powiedzieć, ALE Jak? On ja kochał, A ja jestem dla niego TYLKO Przyjaciółka ... CO jeśli pomyśli, že jestem Wariatka? Nie moge, a może najpierw opowiem o Tym, Ze wcześniej umarłam? Nie, nie Wolno mi mówić o Tym nikomu. Ale czemu mam odczucie, ZE powinnam powiedzieć o Tym Adrienowi? Od Tych Wszystkich Myśli głowa Mnie rozbolała. Im częściej o Tym mysle, Tym gorzej SIĘ czuję. Kaze wspomnienie, wizja przeszłości sprawia mi ból. - Carine! - Nagle usłyszałam Alye. Pobiegła zrobić Mnie i natychmiast przytuliła. - Tak SIĘ martwiłam. Ciesze SIĘ, ZE CIĘ Widze. - W Tym momencie wyszedł zrobić Sali Adrien. Z Kwiatów bukietem. - Hej. - Powiedział. - To, Dla Ciebie. - Podał mi wiązankę. - Dziękuję. Nie musiałeś. - Uśmiechnęłam SIĘ. Każdą dziewczyną Chyba tak ma, kwiaty ZAWSZE potrafią poprawić nastrój. - To ja moze pójdę PO Flakon i wode. - Wtrąciła Alya i już za Sekunde Nie bylo JEJ. - Mam coś dla Ciebie Jeszcze. - Powiedział Adrien, KIEDY ja jednocześnie mówiłam: - Musimy porozmawiać. - Zachichotaliśmy. - No dobra ty Pierwszy. Wyciągnął Z plecaka ślicznego misia, uśmiechnął SIĘ I dal mi iść zrobić RĘKI. Nie wiedziałam co mam mu powiedzieć, jakby język mi zamarł. - Dziękuję ... - W końcu wydusiłam z Siebie. - Jak juz wcześniej zaczęłam, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. - Znalazłam! - Wychyliła SIĘ przez drzwi Alya. Podeszła do Nas i włożyła kwiaty zrobić wazonu. - Pielęgniarka mówiła, Ze możemy TU Być TYLKO Pół Godziny, zeby CIĘ Nie przemęczać. - Oznajmiła. pozniej długo rozmawialiśmy, o Wszystkim. Tak Minął nam dziesięć Czas, ALE cieszyłam SIĘ, ZE chociaż na chwile mogłam z kimś pogadać. Pozniej zostałam Znów sama. W Nocy Raz widziałam SIĘ oo Tikki, opowiedziała mi o Tym, Ze Teraz ona bedzie oczyszczała Akume. Leżałam na łóżku przyglądając SIĘ pluszakowi. - Co ja mam zrobić? - Myślałam. - Zalezy Mi Na NIM, ALE ... Powinien wiedziec, ALE Nie Potrafie mu powiedzieć. Nie wyobrażam sobie Jak by się miało wyglądać; "W poprzednim życiu byłam twoja dziewczyną, ale umarłam ja zostałam wskrzeszona przez mistrza Fu. "Już Widze JEGO reakcję. Czemu do Musi Być TAKIE skomplikowane? - Łzy spływały po moich policzkach. Nagle ktos zapukał w OKNO. Przetarłam Oczy I spojrzałam W stronę Dźwięku. Stal tam Mistrz Fu Jako Turtles. Otworzyłam okno i wypuściłam iść. - Witaj Carine. - Powiedział przemieniając SIĘ. - Mistrzu. - Ukłoniłam SIĘ. - Chciałabym z Tobą porozmawiać, Tym Razem na spokojnie o Mojej przeszłości. Muszę SIĘ upewnić, TYLKO PROSZĘ powiedz mi prawdę. CZY zanim umarłam i Mnie wskrzesiłeś byłam Marinette? - Jak ty ... Skąd SIĘ dowiedziałaś? - Wiedziałam. - Szepnęłam sama zrobić Siebie. - Muszę powiedzieć Adrienowi. - Nie, nie mozesz. Na SAM MUSI SIE domyślić, Tak Jak Ty. - Ale ja ... - Nie. Też wiem, wiesz kim ZE JEST Czarny Kot. Musisz uważać, Nikt NIE Moze znać twojej tożsamości, nawet Adrien. KIEDY SIE Władca Ciem Dowie, aby bedzie Koniec. Nienawiść zrobić dobra przejść przerasta, To Jest Człowiek Który Nie potrafi kochać, Nie wie co to Znaczy. - To Nie żartem wag porządku. Na Nic Nie wie. Czemu na Mnie Musi się WSZYSTKO ciążyć? - Jestes wybrana. Dlatego Też dostałaś Nowe Życie. Na Tym Świecie Jestes pierwsza osobą, Która posiada Znak Budowlany tak potężną moc. - Ze Niby ja? - Tak Carine. Ocalisz dziesięciu Świat. - Ale Jak? Jaką moc? - Zapytałam ale on zniknął. Rozdział 17 Nie, ja po prostu na chwilę się zawiesiłem. Mistrz Fu Szybkim krokiem dotarłem do domu. Wszedłem do swojego gabinetu i nerwowo przeszukiwałem półkę z książkami. Znalazłem. Była to gruba księga oprawiona skórą, która miała kolory wszystkich miraculum. Wysunęłem jej brzeg, przede mną regały się rozsunęły ukazując kamienista schody w dół. Niemalże biegiem stąpałem po każdym. - To niemożliwe. - Mówiłem do siebie. - Co się stało Mistrzu? - Weji zapytał, ale zignorowałem go. Byłem zajęty szukaniem magicznego zwoju. - Jest. - Wyciągnęłem jadeitowy papier. Rozsunęłem go i zacząłem czytać. - Jeżeli. - Przełknąłem ślinę. - Jeżeli to wszystko skończy się tak jak poprzednio... To będzie koniec. Carine nie może mu powiedzieć. Kilkanaście dni później Adrien Władca Ciem zwiększył częstotliwość swoich ataków. Korzysta z nieobecności Biedronki, coraz ciężej mi się walczy, owszem, Tikki pomaga jak tylko potrafi, ale co ona może. Kiedy po raz kolejny udało mi się pokonać przestępcę, zagadnęłem czerwone kwami; - Wiesz może co się dzieje z Biedronką? Kiedy wróci? - Chciałabym ci wszystko wyjaśnić, ale... - Nie możesz, wiem. - Kiedy wróci, na pewno ci wszystko wyjaśni. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Albo nawet wcześniej... - Szepnęła sama do siebie, usłyszałem to, ale nie chciałem się dopytać, żeby jej nie speszyć. Dlaczego wszyscy muszą mówić w tak skomplikowany sposób? Mistrz, Tikki, Carine... Tłumaczą się, że to skomplikowane, nie mogą powiedzieć, albo wogule odchodzą bez słowa. Czasem czuję się jakbym był jakiś inny, wyalienowany. Jakby wszyscy szeptany coś za moimi plecami, ukrywali ważną sprawę o której powinienem wiedzieć. Ruszyłem sponsorem do domu, do wieczora siedziałem w pokoju rozmyślając o tym co może być tak ważnego i skomplikowanego, że aż wyjawienie mi tego zniszczyło by wszystko. Carine Po kolejnej walce z Władcą Ciem przeleciała do mnie zmęczona Tikki. Jak zwykle dałam jej ciastek. - Czarny Kot pytał się dzisiaj o ciebie, w sensie o Biedronkę... - Powiedziała moja przyjaciółka. - Chciał wiedzieć co się z tobą dzieje i kiedy wrócisz. - Tikki, co ja mam zrobić? Tak bardzo chciałabym mu powiedzieć o wszystkim, że jestem Biedronką, że to ja. - Nie wiem Carine, posłuchaj głosu serca, wiem, że dzięki niemu podejmiesz dobrą decyzję. - Masz rację... Postanowiłam. Chciałam mu powiedzieć. Czułam, że tak muszę, nie wiedziałam tylko jakie przyniesie mi to efekty. Gabriel Agreste Ciekawe czemu nie ma tak długo Biedronki. Władca Ciem się niecierpliwi, muszę wiedzieć kim jest ta dziewczyna. Coraz bardziej obarczone Adriena, widzę, że jest bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle. Czasem czuję, że jestem po złej stronie, przeciw własnemu synowi. Ale gdybym nie przyłączył się do Władcy Ciem, to mogło się tak samo skończyć jak z moją żoną. Walcząc z nim, chronię go na swój sposób. Tego dnia postanowiłem śledzić kwami Biedronki. Dziwne, poleciała do szpitala. Przemieniłem się aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Mimo, że posiadałem moce cienia, nadal można było mnie zobaczyć. Nie miałem zwykłego z podstawowych miraculów, ani nie opętała mnie akuma. Byłem tak zwanym pseudo bohaterem, nie miałem żadnych supermocy, tylko zdolność ukrycia. Szedłem przez korytarz nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń. Kwami wleciała do sali, spojrzałem przez okno w drzwiach. Zobaczyłem dziewczynę z długimi kręconymi włosami o błękitnych oczach. Znowu się przemieniłem i postanowiłem podsłuchać ich rozmowę przez okno, które było uchylone. - Tikki, co ja mam zrobić? Tak bardzo chciałabym mu powiedzieć o wszystkim, że jestem Biedronką, że to ja. - Usłyszałem z ust dziewczyny. Czyli to ona, to by wszystko wyjaśniło, czemu nie walczy jako Biedronka. - Nie wiem Carine, posłuchaj głosu serca, wiem, że dzięki niemu podejmiesz dobrą decyzję. - Nazywa się Carine, to tak samo jak... Nie! To ta sama dziewczyna, to ona uratowała Adriena. Nie, jeśli on się w niej zakocha... Muszę zabrać mu szybko pierścień i wyjechać, nie ma innego wyjścia. Ale teraz Władca Ciem mnie wzywa, co ja mu powiem? Adrien Nie mogłem spać, ojciec znowu wyjechał, a ja leżałem i myślałem o Marinette. - To ona... - Rozległ się szept Plagg'a. - Co? - Zapytałem, nie bardzo rozumiałem o co mu chodzi. - Widzę jak się męczysz, nie powstrzymuj już uczuć do Carine. To ona... - Nadal nie mogę cię zrozumieć, Plagg wyjaśnij. - Dziewczyna o której mówił Mistrz to Carine. Albo inaczej to Marinette... - Nagle moje serce jakby się zatrzymało. Wszystko, co się działo, kiedy spotykałem się z Marinette, a później z Carine, stanęło mi przed oczami. To ona? Ja ją kochałem, ale nie dopuszczałem tego do myśli. Czemu? Bałem się, co by było gdybym zakochał się w złej osobie? Ale teraz mam pewność, to ona, Carine. Nie byłem w stanie wydusić słowa. - Adrien, halo? Nic ci nie jest? - Nie, ja po prostu na chwilę się zawiesiłem. Władca Ciem - Wreszcie się zjawiłeś Gabrielu. - Powiedziałem nie odwracając wzroku. - Wybacz panie. Byłem zajęty. - Mam nadzieję, że aż dla mnie dobre wiadomości. Wiesz już kim jest Biedronka? - Odwróciłem się nerwowo i zbliżyłem do niego, on zaczął się cofać. - No właśnie... No bo... - Jeżeli mi nie powiesz, twój syn słono zapłaci za twoje błędy. - Nie możesz! - Mogę... A więc, co masz mi do powiedzenia? - To niejaka Carine, mieszka wraz z Mistrzem Fu. - Cofnęłem się. - Z Mistrzem Fu... Dawno go nie widziałem... - Przejechałem palcami po mojej lasce. - No cóż, dobrze się spisałeś Gabrielu, ale zbyt dużo wiesz... I nie jesteś mi już do niczego potrzebny. - Z mojej broni wystrzelił fioletowy promień prosto w serce mojego sługi. - Co ja zrobiłem... - Szepnął jeszcze, po czym zmarł na miejscu. Rozdział 18 Czy to normalne, że czuję się jakbym oszukiwała innych? Carine Kiedy Adrien przyszedł znowu mnie odwiedzić w szpitalu, lekarz oznajmił mi, że następnego dnia będę mogła wrócić do domu. Już lepiej się czułam, chciałam wreszcie uciec od tych białych korytarzy, od jęków i krzyków małych dzieci, płaczu. Jak w każdym szpitalu panował tam specyficzny zapach. Miałam dość tego wszystkiego, chciałam wrócić do domu, gdzie ściany były każdego koloru tęczy, atmosfera była przyjemna. Tak strasznie tęskniłam za tym wszystkim, chciaż jakby się zastanowić, to nie był mój prawdziwy dom. Ciekawa jestem jak wyglądało mieszkanie Marinette. Z tego co wiem mieszkała nad piekarnią, którą prowadzili jej rodzice. W nojej wyobraźni dom ten był niewielki, ale przytulny. W powietrzu unosił się przyjemny zapach świeżego pieczywa. Wszystko było ułożone w pomieszczeniu panował porządek i ład. Zdjęcia rodzinne na każdej półce, a za nimi książki, dużo książek. Mała kuchnia połączona z jadalnią i salonem. Mały stoliczek i wypoczynek na którym leżą joystick'i ( pewnie źle napisałam). Tak wyglądał mój dom w marzeniach, jak wyglądał w rzeczywistości, tego nie wiem. Może w przyszłości się dowiem, ale na razie wystarczy mi to, że wreszcie wiem kim jestem. Moje sny stają się spokojniejsze, czasami jednak mam koszmary w których próbuję dorównać osobowością Marinette, ale nie udaje mi się to, upadam i oddalam się od wszystkich których znam, aż w końcu znikają. Czy to normalne, że czuję się jakbym oszukiwała innych? Adrien Carine niedługo wychodzi ze szpitala. Obiecałem jej, że przyjdę do niej i odprowadzę do domu. Bardzo chciałbym z nią porozmawiać o tym co powiedział mi Plagg, ale kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja odpuszczam ze strachu. Nawet nie wiem jak to jej powiedzieć... Teraz wszystko trzyma się kupy, ale przypominając sobie sytuację ze świąt. Naszą rozmowę... ''- To... Jest zbyt trudne, nie można tego zrozumieć... - Mówiła cała we łzach '' - Pozwól, że spróbuję. -Ja... Eh... Nie potrafię wytłumaczyć, to jest nie do opisania, coś czego człowiek nie potrafi, nie może zrozumieć. Ja sama nie...Straciłam siebie... Może ona nie pamięta. Minęło tyle czasu, tyle się dowiedziałem, ale nadal nie rozumiem... - Adrien? - Zapukała nagle Nathalie, przerywając jednocześnie moje rozmyślania. - Proszę wejdź. Coś się stało? - Wydawała się zmartwiona. - Chodzi o twojego ojca. Powinien już dawno wrócić. Myślę, że pora zgłosić zaginięcie... - Co? Jakie zaginięcie? Co? Myślałem, że jest na jakimś spotkaniu, nie miałem pojęcia... - W moich oczach zagościły łzy. Ojciec był, jaki był, ale kochałem go i on mnie też, na swój własny nietypowy sposób. - Przykro mi. Mam nadzieję, że odnajdziemy go całego zdrowego. - Wyszła. Już, będąc samym nie powstrzymywałem płaczu. Następnego dnia Carine Czekałam ze zniecierpliwieniem na Adriena, ale nie pojawił się. Była sobota, więc nie musiał iść do szkoły. - Czemu nie przyszedł? - Zadręczało mnie wciąż pytanie. - Coś się stało? Czemu akurat dzisiaj, kiedy chciałam mu powiedzieć, że posiadam dwie tożsamości. Nie byłam wściekła, wręcz przeciwnie, martwiłam się. Bałam. Wykonałam kilka telefonów, ale odpowiadała mi tylko poczta głosowa, zostawiłam wiadomość. Hej, tu Carine. Miałeś dzisiaj przyjść. Wróciłam sama. Oddzwoń jak odsłuchasz, martwię się. '' Dodałam na koniec jeszcze szeptem, kiedy myślałam, że się rozłączyłam: ''Kocham cię. Niestety, okazaśo się, że wszystko zostało nagrane i wysłane do Adriena. Nie wiedziałam co teraz zrobić, najchętniej wyrzuciłabym telefon do rzeki. Nerwowo siedziałam w pokoju, czekając na jego telefon, ale żadnego dzwonka, ani dźwięku sms'a nie usłyszałam. Czas dłużył mi się, nigdy tak długo się nie odzywał. Postanowiłam iść do jego domu. Zadzwoniłam domofonem, kiedy nagle przede mną pojawiła się kamerka. - Kim jesteś? - Odezwał się kobiecy głos. - Koleżanką Adriena, czy mogłabym... - Nie. - Stanowczo zaprzeczyła zanim zdążyłam dokończyć. - Nathalie kto przyszedł? - Usłyszałam Adriena. Miałam ochotę odezwać się, poprosić o spotkanie, ale tego nie zrobiłam. - Czemu nie wpuszczasz Carine? - Furtka się otworzyła, ale przez chwilę bałam się tam wejść. W końcu przekroczyłam próg i zapukałam do drzwi. - Wchodź. - Uśmiechnął się zielonooki. Byłam przepełniona niepewnością, to nie był szczery uśmiech, oczy miał zaczerwienione. Coś musiało się stać. Usiedliśmy na podłodze i przez chwilę patrzyliśmy się na siebie. - Co cię tu sprowadza? - Był lekko ochrypnięty. - Mieliśmy się spotkać, później nie odbierałeś telefonu, martwiłam się... - Posmutniał, skierował głowę w stronę podłogi, potem łóżka, jakby chciał uniknąć mojego wzroku. - Co się stało? - Ojciec... Nie wrócił, chyba zaginął, boję się... Że nie wróci. - Momentalnie się do niego przytuliłam. - Wszystko się ułoży, wróci cały i zdrowy zobaczysz. Na pewno nic musię nie stało. Rozdział 19 Nie stracę cię po raz kolejny. Moi drodzy, jak już pewnie zauważyliście zmieniłam zdjęcie profilowe. Mam dla was małą ciekawostkę. Na obrazku jest dziewczyna, to właśnie na niej wzorowałam się co do wyglądu Carine. Więc, jeśli ciężko jest wam wyobrazić sobie tę postać, to spójrzcie na rysunek. Jeszcze jedna mała informacyjka... Na zdjęciu chłopak ( Adrien ) przystawia nóż do szyi niebieskookiej by poderżnąć jej gardło ( moje fantastyczne słownictwo, strasznie agresywna się zrobiłam) Otóż jeśli chodzi o opowiadanie takowa sytuacja NIE nastąpi, bynajmniej nie mam jej w planach. Zapraszam do czytania. ---- Carine Było już koło 21, kiedy wróciłam do domu. Cichutko zdjęłam buty i przekręciłam klucz, żeby zamknąć drzwi. Nagle zaświeciło się światło i podleciał do mnie Weji. - Mistrz Fu chce z tobą porozmawiać. - Oznajmił mi i zaprowadził do gabinetu staruszka. - Wzywałeś mnie Mistrzu. - Tak, Carine usiądz. - Wykonałam polecenie. - Mówiłem ci poprzednio, że otrzymasz nową, niezwykłą moc, ale musisz uważać. Będziesz mogła ją zastosować tylko raz i nieodwracalnie. - Co to za moc? - Nie jestem do końca pewien, ale ukaże ci się ona kiedy nastąpi ostateczne starcie. Jeżeli źle wykorzystasz ten dar, wszystko skończy się tak jak poprzednio. - Poprzednio? Nic nie rozumiem. - Jak zapewne wiesz od Tikki kiedyś również istniały Biedronki, ale tylko raz zdarzyło się, że superbohaterka otrzymała niezwykłą moc. Niestety nie pottafiła jej wykorzystać i zniszczyła nie tą osobę co trzeba. Załamała się, odebrano jej miraculum. Po tym incydencie przerwany został ciąg przekazywania miraculów. Dopiero koedy udało się nam odzyskać kolczyki mogliśmy powołać nową Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Jesteś druga. Druga która uzyską tą moc. - Ale z kąd ty to wiesz Mistrzu? - Po prostu wiem. - Wstałam i zaczęłam wychodzić. - Carine, pamiętaj, aby w czasie walki kierować się rozumem i dobrem ludzkości. - Kiwnęłam głową. -Co? Zniszczyła inną osobę? A co jeśli ze mną tak będzie, skrzywdzę Adriena? - Myślałam chodząc po pokoju. W nocy nie mogłam zasnąć, postanowiłam wyjść. Szłam niemalże wogule oświetloną ulicą, nie miałam żadnego celu podróży, szłam tylko przed siebie. Adrien Każdy normalny człowiek spałby o tej porze, ale nie ja. Wciaż myślałem na przemian o ojcu i Carine, albo może Marinette. Gubiłem się we własnej głowie. Wymknąłem się przez okno i szedłem ze spuszczoną głową, kiedy nagle przypadkowo zderzyłem się z kimś. - Przepraszam... - Powiedziałem. - Carine?! Co ty tu robisz? - Nie mogłam zasnąć. Adrien my nie... - Zaczęła, ale jej przerwałem. - Musimy porozmawiać. - Tak, to był ten moment. Byłem pewny. - Może usiądziemy? - Zaproponowała. Znaleźliśmy jakąś ławkę i usiedliśmy. Dziwne, ale wydawała się smutna, jakby kłóciła się ze swoimi myślami. - Coś się stało? - Nie, to znaczy... Eh... O czym chciałeś rozmawiać? - Trudno to ująć w słowa. Muszę się ciebie o coś zapytać... Nie jesteś tylko jedną osobą, prawda? Carine, skrywasz w sobie coś co należało do Marinette. - Adrien... Tak, to ja. Ja, czyli Carine, Marinette, dziewczyna która cię kocha. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć z wielkim bólem serca... Nie możemy się już dłużej spotykać. Kocham cię, ale twoje bezpieczeństwo jest ważniejsze niż moje uczucia. Skrzywdzę cię, nie chcę tego. - Pobiegła w stronę domu, a ja za nią. - Ale Carine, zaczekaj! - Zapałem ją za rękę. - Teraz kiedy wreszcie cię znalazłem, nie pozwolę żebyś tak po prostu uciekła. Nie stracę cię po raz kolejny. - Moje usta zbliżyły się do jej, chciałem ją pocałować, kiedy nagle wszystkie szyby i lampy zaczęły pękać, sprawiając, że wszędzie wokół było ciemno. Schowaliśmy głowy pomiędzy rękami chroniąc się przed opadającymi kawałkami szkła. Całemu temu wydarzeniu towarzyszył okropny dźwięk. Spojrzeliśmy w górę, widzieliśmy ogromną chmurę uformowaną z czarnych motyli. Nie, to były akumy. - Władca Ciem... - Szepnęła Carine. - Co? - Widzisz tą postać stojącą na chmurze z motyli? To on. - Wskazała. Znowu rozległ się huk, zatkaliśmy uszy. Chwyciłem Carine za rękę i pociągnąłem ją za sobą. Chciałem znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. - Adrien. Adrien! Stój. - Powiedziała wywołując mnie z transu. - Idź już, jesteś tam potrzebny. - Wskazała na wieżę Eifflę, tam właśnie zmierzał Władca Ciem. Spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony. - Ja wiem. Wiem, że jesteś Czarnym Kotem. - Ale z kąd? - Później ci wyjaśnię... Idź już. Carine Pobiegł w drugą stronę. - Tikki, czas na przemianę. - Czemu nie powiedziałaś Adrienowi, że jesteś Biedronką? - Nie mogłam. Tikki? - Tak? - Myślisz, że to już jest ostateczna walka? - Myślę, że znasz odpowiedź. - Westchnęłam. - Tikki kropkuj! Już jako bohaterka pobiegłam do wieży. Przywitałam się z Kotem. - Kocie, zanim zaczniemy walkę chciałabym ci coś powiedzieć... To ważne. - Nagle rozległy się krzyki, Władca Ciem zaatakował. - To wyznanie chyba musisz zostawić na później. - Kiwnęłam głową. - Powodzenia. To był straszny widok, akumy rozprzestrzeniały się, wlatywały do mieszkań i domów. Każdego człowieka, którego napotkały na drodze zamieniały w złoczyńcę. Nie, złoczyńca nie pasuje do tej sytuacji, zamieniały ludzi w marionetki. Walka była ciężka, z jednej strony ludzie atakujący nas, a z drugiej Władca Ciem. Uporaliśmy się z obywatelami, stworzyliśmy zamkniętą klatkę wokół siebie i naszego największego wroga. Cudem unilaliśmy jego promieni. Oberwałam w rękę, kiedy opadałam zamknęłam oczy, wiedziałam już jak urzyć nowej mocy. Szybko wstałam, wyprostowałam palce i zaczęłam ruszać dłońmi w płynny sposób, jakbym czarowała, spojrzałam w oczy Władcy Ciem, wydawał się zdenerwowany. Między moimi dłońmi utworzyła się majestatyczna czerwono-czarna świecąca kula. Już miałam rzucić ją w Władcę, ale zauwarzyłam jak wymierzył kolejny strzał prosto w serce Czarnego Kota. Od jego bliskiego spotkania ze śmiercią dzieliły sekundy. Wybiegłam przed niego i rzuciłam kulą we strzał w wyniku czego rozprysła się wraz ze śmiercionośnym strzałem. Stałam wściekła na Władcę Ciem. - Wiedziałem, ty naiwna dziewczyno. - Zaczął sarkastycznie klaskać. - Nie ma to jak wykorzystać jedyną broń, która może mnie pokonać by ratować przyjaciela. - Kolejny strzał trafił w moją nogę, upadłam. Zabrał je, zabrał moje kolczyki. Łzy spłynęły po moim policzku. - Przepraszam Adrien. - Szepnęłam. Byłam wtedy już tylko zwykłą dziewczyną, szarą, nikomu nieprzydatną Carine. - Żegnaj Carine. - Powiedział Władca Ciem i wycelował we mnie. Adrien podbiegł do mnie i pomógł mi wstać unikając strzałów. Chwycił mnie za rękę i spojrzał w oczy. - To nie może się tak skończyć. - Powiedział. - I nie skończy. - Dokończyłam. Nagle stało się coś dziwnego, z naszych dłoni zaczęło rozbłyskać jasne światło. Było coraz większe. - Nie, to niemożliwe! Nie! - Dosięgło naszego wroga, jego ciało powoli zaczęło się zamieniać w proch, aż w końcu wraz z wiatrem poleciał w przestrzeń. Wszystko wracało do normalności. - To już koniec? - Zapytałam. - Tak. - powiedział szczęśliwy Adrien przytulając mnie do siebie. Nikusia212 (dyskusja) 18:28, lip 17, 2016 (UTC) Dzisiaj oficjalnie zakończyłam serię :) Dziękuję wam za wszystko, że tu jesteście, wspieracie mnie. Dzięki wam mogę poczuć, że tak jakby istnieję. Dziękuję <3 Kolejna seria powinna pojawić się we wtorek :) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach